Bring him home
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Harry has to deal with the ghosts of the past as Adam fights to escape the one group all Spooks fear. Is Zaf alive? Can Ruth's analyst skills find the way to bring him home or are two of the Grid's favourites lost forever? What about those left behind?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own spooks. All usual disclaimers apply, no copyright infringement intended. This is sort of a sequel to my favourite of my stories - Road to Baghdad.

Lost

Carrie picked Isabella up, determined to get the two year old ready for the day ahead. Isabella clearly had other ideas. The toddler giggled and kicked as Wes shovelled cereal into his mouth as breakneck speed. The doorbell rang, indicating the first of her charges had arrived for the day. She was in no doubt it would be Ros with the gruesome twosome. Smiling she deposited her daughter back on two feet before heading into the living room. Carrie lived for her job, much in the same way Adam did. To her caring for children was no less important than what her husband did - even if sometimes she felt inferior to the women her husband worked with. While Ros, Ruth, Zoe and the others seemed glamorous and intelligent she spent her days in jeans and t shirt crawling around the floor with toddlers and organising children. She did wonder what Adam saw in her at times. Distracted for a moment she startled as Wes called her name.

"Caz!" Wes yelled.

"Don't yell with your gob full." Carrie smiled as the young Carter man ushered Ros into the kitchen with James and Amy. "Hi Ros. Hello you two. Ready for the day?"

"Course we are!" Amy smiled as James and Isabella began playing together. Ros took the mug of tea gratefully. Now that Any had fully recovered from her meningitis Ros was working full time, the latest op splitting the team into teams - Adam away on a deep cover op didn't help either. She secretly relished the ten minutes of normality with her friend and the kids before work.

"You ok?"

"Tired." Carrie answered. "Missing Adam. Any news on when he's home? I know Emma and Danny are missing their daddy too."

"That's the rubbish bit of the job. No, no news yet." A crash from the living room followed by Wes swearing loudly and uncharacteristically caused both women to run into the living room. Molly Hunt stood gripping Wes' hand as images of Adam filled the screen. Two men dressed in black stood behind him. Only their eyes visible Adam was clearly kneeling down. Ros felt the anger surge through her veins as Adam read out a prepared statement. The video turned black as Carrie sank to her feet. Molly hugged Wes, clearly too shocked to say anything else. Ros speed dialled Harry.

"Harry Sky News, ABC, Fox, BBC, CNN all have a video of Adam." She stated as Carrie composed herself enough to organise and comfort the terrified children. "Get Terri to come and stay with Carrie. I'm coming in. Harry, the men in the video. If they have Zaf too." She let the thought hang in the air. The call ended as Ros prayed she'd see her friends alive once more.

Xxxxx

Harry stared at the image of Adam. Sending the two men into Iraq had been risky in the current climate. The political unrest in the country seemed more intense than it had been at the time of the fall of the Baathist regime. Sadam Hussain had been an evil necessity in many respects- keeping the extremists at bay now he knew the situation there had been more and more volatile in recent times. Adam had reasoned they needed someone on the ground. There was no way they could stop the people traffickers who were also bringing illegal arms into the country. Customs and Excise had been overwhelmed, truckloads of illegal immigrants and equally illegal firearms flooding the country had caused their boss to ask for help.

"It's not faked." Malcolm stated calmly. "The footage. That is Adam."

"I see."

"Those men." Ruth curled her hands into fists at her side. "Harry, those men with Adam. I ran a facial recognition on them. Difficult with only their eyes showing but I'm sure I'm right. There's also the tattoo of the spider on one of the men's hands that gives it away.

"Who are they?" Harry turned to her.

"Luke Barnes and Guy Boscard."

"Redbacks." Malcolm sighed. "Zaf."

"Why now?" Tariq asked.

"Terrorism. We can contain it but we can't beat it. You said that yourself, Harry." He nodded, fear pitted in his gut. He knew both men were either dead already or about to be killed.

"What now?" Malcolm asked as Ruth shook her head slightly. Harry tapped a key on his computer, pulling up a recently received email.

"Oh shit."

"Harry?"

"Get Will and Lucas in here."

"What." Ruth demanded rather than asked.

"If we have any chance of getting those men home we have to go after them. Ruth, I'm going back to Baghdad."

"Harry." Ruth held his gaze. She had nearly died in the country a few years earlier. She knew how dangerous it was. Harry nodded.

"What choice do I have?"

Xxxxx

A/n please review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

Choice?

Harry stared out of his office, subconsciously watching Ruth he knew she didn't want him to go to Iraq. If he was honest with himself he didn't want to go either but they had to get Adam and Zaf home. There was no alternative.

"Zoe." He looked as the petite officer headed towards the coffee machine.

"Sir."

"How are you holding up?"

"I can do my job."

"I never suggested otherwise. I asked how are you?" He watched as tears filled her eyes.

"I'm fine. Angry, bloody furious actually. How did the Redbacks know they were there? There's no way their Intel was better than ours. It's not possible. I don't know what to tell Zaf's mum and dad. I just,"

Harry rested a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged, suddenly self conscious.

"Go home. Be with Emma and Daniel."

"They're ok. Emma is at school and Danny is with Carrie and Teresa. I'm not disrupting them. Plus if it was Lucas would you try to send Ros home? I'll see how Malcolm is doing with your legends." Harry nodded as she walked away. He glanced up to see Ruth smile sadly at him. More unsure of himself than ever he returned to his office. If he was to be at the military airbase with Will and Lucas he had work to do.

Xxxxxxx

Zaf felt sick. The Baghdad night weighing heavy on him. Closing his eyes and burying his head in his hands he tried to keep himself in the present. Dragging air into and out of his lungs. His head spun as images of Zoe and the children filled his head. Swallowing hard he knew somehow he had to contact London. The only reason he was still alive was the fact the men that had beaten him up and taken Adam had believed he was dead.

"My turn to find you now, mate." He staggers to his feet, grabbing the wall of the shell damaged hotel with one hand.

"Praise Allah!"

He turned to see a young woman with a man about his age. The man was dressed in jeans and t shirt but the woman had the traditional hijab on. He nodded. "Yeah."

"You need help." The man stated. "You stay out here in the morning you will be dead. Zaf nodded. He really had no strength to argue. The man grabbed his arm, half carrying him into the hotel. The young woman glared at the wall where Zaf had lain. Blood oozed across the brick work and damaged rendering. Shaking her head she looked up. "How much more can this country take? Mighty Allah!" She mumbled before turning to follow her husband.

The young man ushered Zaf into the lobby of the hotel towards a chair in the corner.

"My name is Yusef. I am a doctor. My wife, Yasmina saw you we thought you were dead. The westerner you were with. I could do nothing to stop them taking him. You I can help."

"Thank you." Zaf gasped as he took a glass of water from the woman. "I have to find my friend."

"Your English is excellent." The woman he now knew was Yasmina smiled kindly.

"I was going to say the same for you."

"I studied medicine in Cardiff." Yusef stated. "Worked in the NHS before I came home. My visa." He shrugged. "You?"

"Born and bread Londoner."

"Your name?"

"Khalid. Khalid Kahn." He lied easily.

"Really?" Yasmina pulled her face veil away, knowing her husband wouldn't care. "I could have sworn you were Zafar Younis."

"Bloody Hell! Yas Thomas."

"Keep it down." She covered her face. "I'm in 6 now. Yusef and I are here to work but he is a doctor. What the Hell are you doing here?"

"Trying to avoid getting killed. I have to get a message to London."

"You have to drink that water, you are clearly dehydrated. I'll see if we can get a signal. The mobile network out here is shoddy to say the least." Yusef pushed more water towards him. "Who took Adam?"

"Redbacks."

"What?" Yusef looked at the injured man.

"It wasn't just you that thought I'm dead." He gulped the water he was given. "They'll kill him. Yas." He could barely hide the panic in his voice. Adam had been like a brother to him over the years - he didn't want to lose his best friend.

"First we contact Harry. I'm guessing he's still in charge. There's a fair chance he'll know things have gone pear shaped." Yusef looked at the cut above Zaf's left eyebrow. "And that needs stitching."

"It's fine."

"So you're a medic now?"

"No. Please. Yaz."

"Ok, ok." She handed him the small mobile. "Hope it works."

Xxxxxx

Ruth stared at the digital map of the Gulf. Iraq, Iran, Syria and Kuwait all marked out in front of her. She was still furious.

"Erin?"

"Yeah." The brunette walked towards her. "You've dealt with the Redbacks before. When you were in K." Erin nodded as Ros joined them.

"A long time ago. I was targeted on an op in Spain. Just got away before they found me. Two weeks later Matty died on the M4. I still don't think that was a coincidence." Ros nodded.

"Adam's dead. Isn't he?"

"I don't know, Ruth I really don't know."

"You know how this works." Ros snapped. "We're not giving up on them."

"Never suggested it." Ruth snapped back before running her hand through her hair. "Look, Kuwait is the most stable of the nations there, both politically and financially. Harry still has contacts in Kuwait City. That's they're safest at of entry. Military plane to Kuwait City then civilian bus to Baghdad. Crossing the border should be relatively straight forward, I'm assuming that hasn't changed since I was there."

"You went to Iraq?" Erin's eyes widened. Ruth nodded.

"A long time ago." She looked up to see Harry watching her. The memories of sharing a hotel room, pretending to be James and Rebecca came back to her. Smiling shyly she shook herself back to the present, the phone on her desk startling her.

"Pearce. Zaf! Zaf is that you?!" She hit the speaker phone button as relief filled the room. Harry joined them as Tariq called for him.

"Ruth! Thank God. I'm safe, I think I'm safe. Adam has been caught. Redbacks. One of the Boscard brothers."

"We know." Zoe's voice cracked as she heard. Zaf paused.

"Do not do anything until we get to you." Harry stayed firmly. "Both of you are coming home." The line died as Zoe blinked back tears. Ruth squeezed her hand as Ros swore. Harry held her gaze, knowing in a matter of hours that they'd be separated indefinitely.

Xxxxxx

A/N can Zaf trust Yusef and Yaz? Will Adam be found? Can Ruth and the others keep the section going? Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Fly Away Home

Harry closed down a file on the computer. Final checks for an op that would send three officers out into the field and hopefully bring two more home were vital. He knew Will and Lucas knew their legends inside and out. It was his own he was unsure of. The moment he stepped off the plane in Kuwait City he was no longer Harry Pearce. He'd become James Pearson, married father of four. A businessman from North Yorkshire going to Iraq to act as a security consultant. Will would become Thom Southerby while Lucas turned into Luke Ashman. Both younger men were execs with an oil company based in the UK.

"Harry." He looked up to see Ruth close the office door behind her. Smiling slightly he got to his feet. "Do you know the legend? Do you want me to go over the background with you?" Her eyes met his, radiating fear. "You have to be perfect."

"I am on top of it."

"James. How old?"

"Ok." He knew hearing him recite his legend to her would appease her nerves slightly. He took her left hand, tugging her gently towards the battered red sofa in the corner of his office. "James Arthur Pearson. Born in Yorkshire fifty-four years ago. Married to Rebecca." She blushed, remembering her legend from so many years earlier. His hand still held her left one, his fingers tracing the wedding and eternity band on her left ring finger. "Bit of an office romance. Four kids aged between sixteen and three, Rosalind, Zoe, Beth and Malcolm."

"I see. Go on."

"Worked in London for twenty years? Hates dark chocolate. Loves whiskey and you but not necessarily in that order."

"Harry. This is serious. You. Lucas and Will are flying into one of the most unstable countries in the Middle East. You know what's happening in Syria, the militants corrupting the name of Islam, westerners being butchered. Harry, Adam is a dear friend and that video makes my guts churn." Tears filled her eyes as she struggled to find the right words. "And I feel awful, awful that I'm scared that'll happen to you." His lips on hers silenced her. The kiss grew more heated as hands fumbled with clothes and pulled each other closer. Harry was vaguely aware of sending everyone home and switching the cctv into neutral mode. His hand slipped under her blouse as she pushed at his jacket, needing him closer, needing him to feel how much she loved him, how desperate she was to keep him safe. He pulled back for much needed oxygen as he gently cupped her face.

"Ruth." His breathing heavy with lust and lack of oxygen. "I am coming home. We all are."

"I love you." She turned slightly catching his palm with a kiss.

"I am coming home." He kissed her. "I love you. God Ruth. You know how much I love you." He kissed her once more, determined to keep his emotions in check. "We shouldn't do this here. You deserve better."

"I just want you." He felt her words on his lips rather than heard them. Her hand above his heart, her chest pressed against his he knew even his solid rock self control couldn't hold out any more. Words and coherent thought left him as he let himself get lost in the woman he lived for.

Xxxxxx

Adam tried to focus his thoughts, he felt sick. His eye was swollen and he was sure some of his ribs were broken. Every breath seemed to burn the tissue more and more. He had to keep focused on his legend. Memories of Jo at the hands of Boscard, Zaf's torture and the total feeling of helplessness that had engulfed him. He was determined not to be helpless now - the scum might kill him, he knew they probably would buy there was no way he was going to tell them anything. If they killed him then nothing he said or did would put his friends - his family in danger. Glaring at the concrete wall in front of him he sent a silent prayer to the patron saint of spooks that Zaf had got away. He rested his head back against the cold concrete wall relishing the cool brick on his burned skin. Closing his good eye he reminded himself of what he was there for. Why he had to keep on.

"Look at you." His head snapped up as a decidedly feminine voice caught his attention. It had to be a trick, a lie. Either that or he'd taken one too many hits to the head. "Adam, I ask you to do one thing! One thing. Look after Wes! How is this looking after my baby boy?"

"Fi."

"I'm dead Adam. There's not much I can do. Remember your promise to me. And what about little Isabella? She needs her Daddy." Fiona sat on the floor in front of him. "So does Wes. He's not old enough not to have you. You have a wife and two kids in London. Get back to them."

"You know?"

"Of course I know. The dead don't get jealous. I want you and Wes happy and loved. I'm not around now. Carrie is. Get home Adam. Do whatever it takes." He reached out a hand as the cell door opened. Fiona vanished, leaving him to wonder what was real and what was his mind playing tricks.

"Up."

"Make me." Two pairs of hands dragged him to his feet. If it was to begin again there was no way he was going to let Fiona down. He was going home.

Xxxxxxx

Lucas kissed Ros gently as he tried not to think about where they were going. The thought of leaving Ros and the kids almost killed him. He felt guilty that he hadn't gone with Zaf and Adam to begin with. Now his friends were in danger he wasn't going to let them down.

"Please stay in the Grid."

"Try not to get killed." She watched as he smirked. The banter between them was never going to change. He brushed a strand of blonde hair away from her face before kissing her once more.

"I'll do my best."

"Home. Alive. One piece and that's your Section Chief talking. Not your wife."

"Understood." He smiled sheepishly, suddenly more self deprecating than she had seen him in a long time. Ros sighed. She had no idea how or when it had happened but Lucas had kept her whole, stopped her from going insane and now he was going into a volatile situation where he could die to bring home her friends. She narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Ros?"

"I."

"What is it?"

"Come home. Ok? No bloody heroics. Just come home." He searched her face as he listened to her. Nodding he pulled her into his arms.

"Is that my Ros or Section Chief Ros?"

"Your Ros." She whispered before kissing him. "Always yours."

Xxxxxx

Will sat staring at the floor. He hated being the new boy and almost wondered if his new boy status made him expendable. He shook his head knowing that was only his insecurities were getting the better of him. He liked Adam and Zaf. He looked up to see Harry and Lucas head towards him. The rest of the airport seemed oblivious to their presence. It could have been any military base in the UK. The fact the SAS were based there and would be flying them into a situation they couldn't second guess.

"Ah, you're here." A cut glass accent caught his attention as a smartly dressed woman approached them. "Harry."

"Kathy Garvey. How are you?"

"Sleep deprived. Lucy is teething."

"Not good. These are my officers, Lucas North and Will Crombie. This is Kath Garvey, Ros' counterpart in 6. Liaison to Red Troop." Kathy shook their hands warmly.

"Introductions over? Good. You have a plane to catch."

Xxxxxx

A/N please review - still at delete and redo stage.


	4. Chapter 4

Heat (slight cross over with Ultimate Force)

Harry sat on the plane a few seats away from his younger officers. If he was to maintain the cover and get all his team home safely he had to get the legend right. Will and Lucas were younger, fitter and able to fight. He was an old man, physically at least he knew he couldn't compete unless he fought dirty. Sighing heavily he knew if needs be he would do just that.

"You ok? Old man?" He looked up to see Aiden Dempsey frowned. "This op of yours, it's a big deal."

"Yes." He nodded. "Lives depend on it."

"Thought as much. Iraq is a bit of a bugger. Media attention has wained, so that works to our advantage. Syria, Afghanistan and Africa are more potent news stories for the hacks."

"Our advantage?"

"Harry." He stared at his old army friend. "Do you really think Henry, Dave, Finn, Louis and Becca and I are here for our holidays?"

"Kathy said it was a training trip. You're dropping us in Kuwait City where we leave you to make our own way to the borders." Harry held his gaze. Aiden was not the sort of General who exposed his troops to ops for the Hell of it. Red Troop were the smallest and best troop in the SAS. Harry knew their help would be invaluable.

"I can't ask you to risk your officers. We know who has Adam. There's a fair chance he's dead already. We know Zaf has some terrible injuries."

"Then we can be of use to you. Dave is a doctor. A qualified medic, Harry. Your young man needs medical attention by the sounds of it. Kathy did some digging. The woman who took Zaf in, Yasmin Thomas is currently in MI6's bad books. She's well in the way to being persona non grata."

"Why?" Harry knew Ruth would be trying to get the same message to him but being thousands of feet in the air meant that at least u till they landed there was no way she could reach him. Aiden looked at the floor.

"She married a man that they didn't approve of. She went off radar."

"Don't tell me the girl married someone on their watch list?" Harry smirked, knowing how unlikely that was. If anyone on that list knew Yasmin was a spy she'd have been slaughtered. Aiden pulled a face.

"Just as bad, old man. She married an asset with links to AQ. Reformed character she said. She's been decommissioned in her absence."

"Shit."

"That hit the fan. Lots of it." Aiden got up, leaving Harry to his thoughts as the plane continues its journey to the Gulf.

Xxxxxx

Ros marched across the Grid towards Ruth's desk. She was terrified Lucas would be killed but there was no way she was going to show it. She knew Ruth and Zoe were going through the same gamet of emotion,

"Ruth?"

"Aiden Dempsey agreed."

"Good."

"Harry will be pissed off." Dimitri stated calmly. Ruth nodded. She knew Harry didn't want any outsiders on the op. With the Intel she had on Yasmin Thomas he had to allow it. Zaf could be in as much danger as Adam. Harry, Will and Lucas could walk headfirst into a trap.

"If he's annoyed it means he's alive." Ruth kept her eyes in the computer screen, watching the flight on the electronic map. "Politically Iraq is more stable than Egypt, Syria or Afghanistan. There's still a volatile element there, but there always has been. Even before Sadam Hussain took power. Having Red Troop there as back up can only be a good thing."

"Mesopotamia." Dimitri sighed. "The cradle of civilisation."

"Since when did you become a history buff?" Tariq asked as he approached them. Dimitri huffed.

"Trust me, I'd rather be out there. I'm a field officer. Even with one leg my brain works." He looked away as Ruth bit her lip. He walked well with his prosthesis but still resented it.

"He's right." Ruth stated. "Iraq is one of the world's oldest civilisations, dated back to ancient times. Writing, organised religion, astronomy all originated there. Mesopotamia is an historic city. It's the ongoing violence and hostility between Shiite and Shia Factions that worry me. It's that the Redbacks will exploit."

"How?" Ros folded her arms.

"We know Adam and Zaf were able to infiltrate the people smuggling ring just west of Baghdad. These scum were selling the dream of a new life in the west, all the while smuggling people and arms out of Iraq through the Kurdistan border. That was where Adam and Zaf were exposed. That was where Adam was picked up. The Redbacks used the conflict between the opposing sides to exploit the weakness of the gang Adam and Zaf were infiltrating and bought them. Adam is probably going to be sold to AQ or ISIs if he isn't killed by them." Ruth's voice wavered as Ros looked away. Dimitri swore as Tariq visibly paled. "That video was a warning. It was to show us what they have."

"I get how passing Adam on could be seen as a coup. Former section head, UK intelligence officer but surely Harry would be a bigger coup?" Calum stated as he joined them. Ros shot him her patented death stare.

"Yes." Ruth stated. "Yes but that's the risk Harry is willing to take."

"How long until they get to Kuwait?" Dimitri asked. Ruth looked back at the screen.

"Three hours. Then they meet Harry's contact." Ruth explained. Her gut churned as she prayed nothing would go wrong. This time there was no uranium, no Mani and Tessa in the background playing the system. She had to see that as a positive. The little light denoting the plane carrying her husband and friends flashed on the screen as she sent up a silent prayer nothing would go wrong.

Cxxxxxxx

Zaf bit his lip as the wound above his left eye throbbed. He had taken beatings before but this was something else. He remembered recovering with Zoe in Chile, knowing if she hadn't taken him in then he'd have died there and then. Swinging his legs off the bed he tried to fight the vertigo. He knew he had facial fractures, definitely ribs and the knuckles on his left hand weren't exactly the normal shape but years earlier Adam had faked his own death to find him. It was time to return the favour. Gingerly he got to his feet and tried not to stagger across the room. The wooden floor didn't help him move as quietly as he wanted to. Grabbing onto the chairs as he moved towards the bedroom door, listening to the voices in the next room.

"He's one of the good guys." Yasmin lifted the hijab to cover her hair. "I know Zaf. He's honest and Adam is his friend."

"Those injuries? He should be in hospital." Yusef frowned. "I can patch up his wounds, clean the cuts and do my best to fix the bones in his hand but if he gets an infection? If there is internal damage then I do not know what I can do for him."

"You are a good doctor." Yasmin smiled. "You know if we take him to a hospital the Redbacks will find him."

"We need to get him back to his own people. Yasmina. He cannot stay here. You know that the British do not want a thing to do with you know you are my wife. This may be a way home for you."

"I am home." Her voice grew more determined. "Harry Pearce will want his team back. If I know anything then I know he won't leave them out to dry like I was." Zaf rested his head against the cool wood of the door. He just prayed she was right.

Xxxxxxxx

A/N anyone reading this? Next time the boys land in Iraq and Ruth and Ros have to fight to keep the team together. Please review

"


	5. Chapter 5

Touch Down

The heat was more stifling than Harry remembered it. His shirt already clinging to his skin as he stepped out of the air conditioned airport terminal to look for the bus that would take him into the heart of Baghdad. He knew the border control would be as stringent as ever, he worried that he would stand out among the locals who were returning home or going into Iraq on business. They were on the verge of getting the op underway and the last thing he wanted was to compromise his team by being old and slow compared to Lucas, Will

and the others.

"Hey." He turned to see Aiden Dempsey approach him. "The best taxi firm in Kuwait." He handed him a small card. "I've used these before. They'll get you into the bus station. I've given your boys the same detail."

Harry nodded, knowing Lucas wouldn't take the taxi. It was too obvious, he'd get a bus with Will. He pocketed the card before saying his goodbyes. As Aiden returned to his team Harry walked towards the taxi rank before slipping the card out of his pocket. Smiling slightly he read the message on the back of the small business card - coordinates of where Red Troop would be if they were needed. Harry pocketed the card, relieved that there was a plan B should he need it.

Xxxxxxxxx

Ros slammed the phone down on Harry's desk. She hated to admit it but she was worried sick about the op. Knowing that the Redbacks were responsible for Adam and Zaf's abduction made her skin crawl. It was bad enough knowing Zaf had been injured but seeing the video of Adam clearly reading a prepared statement turned her stomach.

"Briefing Room. Now." She called, leaving no room for argument. Tariq glanced at Malcolm, understanding why Ros was so tense but still dreading the meeting. Malcolm smiled sympathetically.

"Let's go." He nodded as the team began making their way into the Briefing Room. The rest of the team were settled as Tariq followed his mentor into the room. Ruth sat at her usual place as Ros stood, staring at the computer screen on the wall. Beth bit her lip as Alec and Dimitri chatted.

"Boscard." Ros turned as she said the word. "What do we have on him?" Ruth clicked the computer bringing up the image of a man in his late 40s wearing spectacles and smart suit.

"Nasty little shit." Alec stated.

"Tell me something we don't know." Dimitri snapped. He desperately wanted to be doing something other than be sat at the desk.

"Inept brother of the Boscard clan. Educated privately in Paris, attended university in Oxford. Mediocre results in his degree. Studied Humanities - ironic considering his actions could barely be described as humane." Ruth spoke sharply. "Has remained under the radar until his brothers died. Now he's head of the Redbacks and has been quoted as saying he was on a clean up mission. GCHQ picked up some chatter last night." She paused, looking at her notes. "He's been bragging that he has one of our men. That he'll." She paused.

"Go on." Beth urged.

"That he'll bring the UK to our knees. That he's going to kill the spy and make us watch. I didn't look for this, GCHQ actually contacted me with it."

"Cooperation. That'll be a first!" Ros snapped.

"They also know there's more of our team out there than Adam." Ruth looked away. Calum swore as Catherine closed her eyes.

"They know Dad and the others are out there." She frowned, Ruth nodded. She knew her step daughter well enough to know Harry being back in the field was as hard for Catherine as it was for her.

"Ok, so there's a leak." Ros narrowed her eyes. "What do we know of Yasmin Thomas?"

"Really?" Malcolm raised an eyebrow. "Yas? She was one of us! Set up by Tessa the same way Sarah was. The same way Zoe was!"

"I am aware of that. But we have to consider it. Times change. Tom was loyal once. Connie."

Malcolm glared at the desk in front of him, the oak suddenly holding a great deal of interest.

Xxxxx

Lucas decided he was not made for the hot weather. The Iraqi sunshine made him feel slightly nauseated as it hit his pale skin. He was beginning to regret his long sleeve shirt but had no idea how his numerous tattoos - mainly in Russian would be received. He grabbed his hold-all and headed for the small refreshment stand in the middle of the bus station. He could see Will and Harry in his peripheral vision as he bought bottled water and headed towards the taxi rank. He had no time to consider the heat - he was there to work. Adam and Zaf had to be found and retrieved. That was all that mattered.

Xxxxxz

A/N more soon. How will Harry and Ruth cope apart? What about Carrie and Zoe? Is Yasmin really a traitor? Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Persona non Grata

Adam was broken, physically at least. He knew his eye was badly damaged as his vision swam with blood. His ankle was swollen and burned while every breath felt as if his lungs were on fire. He had no idea when he had last ate or had a drink. He knew he was delusional but there was no way he was going to give the Redbacks what they wanted. He'd die first.

"Adam?" He rested his head back against the concrete wall. The voice of the dead woman confirmed he was losing the plot. Fiona he could sort of understand- he'd let her down, failed to save her but Jo? Sighing he guessed he had failed her too. Now his brain was playing cruel tricks on him.

"Yes I'm dead. You're not." She sat in front of him as he lifted his head slightly. "You've had a few bangs to the head but you've not lost the plot."

"Jo."

"You don't get to give up."

"I'm sorry."

"What for? We were captured by these scum but that wasn't your fault. Like now isn't your fault. Fiona was murdered. Not your fault."

Adam hung his head as he thought of his wife. He had been so in love with her part of him had died the day she did. He shook his head.

"I let her down. I let you down. I should have been there for you, after. After what happened." Jo shook her head.

"You brought Zaf home. I'm dead. My choice. I stood in front of Ros' gun. My choice." Jo reached out to touch him but then remembered she couldn't. Snatching her hand back she focused on his eyes. "Now stay alive. That's all you need to do. Harry and the others will find you. Think of Wes, Izzy and Carrie. They are all that matters."

"Yeah."

Adam closed his eyes, fighting the urge to break down and cry. Jo was right - he had to get home.

Xxxxxx

"I've been digging." Catherine stated as she marched into the office where Ros, Malcolm and Ruth were talking.

"Runs in the family." Ruth shrugged. "Go on."

"We definitely do have a mole." Catherine stated, dropping a file on the desk. Ros picked it up, opening it.

"And you're sure about this?"

"She's been a person of interest at 6 for a while. Since before I had Lilly." She watched as Ruth swore. Ros handed the file to Malcolm.

"Where did you get this?"

"Ruth."

"Catherine, this is Gold level command stuff. I can't get into this! God knows I've tried enough over the years." Ruth glanced at the file. "This!"

"I fear the younger generation are surpassing us." Malcolm smiled slightly. "But this. If this is wrong then more is at stake than just Section D."

"I am aware. I've checked, double checked then gone through it again. Ros, this woman is the mole as she isn't Section D." Ros felt her Ice Queen mask slip into place. Nodding she lifted the photograph of the woman before passing it to Ruth. "Ruth, how long until they check in?"

"Will is due at 16:30." Ruth checked her watch. "Lucas an hour later and Harry before midnight."

"Any way we can contact them?" Catherine asked. She stood, biting her nails as she watched the older spooks. For a moment she felt like she had as a fifteen year old when Harry and Jane had been called to her school. The headmaster had nothing in Ros when it came to cold hearted analysis. Malcolm nodded.

"I can get word to Harry. Not sure about the others. Now they are in Iraq I have been able to activate the remote tracers. Tariq and Calum came up with the idea of developing an idea of Colin's. Seemed the perfect opportunity to road test them."

"Zaf and Adam?" Ruth turned, hoping he'd give her some good news. Slightly abashed Malcolm looked away.

"They weren't ready in time."

"But they are functioning now?" Ruth asked.

"Yes. Harry has one under his wedding ring. As he said, the only way he's removing that ring is if his hand or finger is severed." Ruth and Catherine winced. "Will has a fake earring which holds the tracer and Lucas also has his in his wedding ring, although he went one step further by having a subcutaneous tracer placed in one of his tattooed areas."

"Bloody hardcore." Catherine pulled a face. Ros' lip twitched. She was proud of her husband.

"He is. Ruth, get the message to Harry. Our leak isn't Yasmin." Ruth nodded. "Catherine, you and Zoe find every little detail we have on this bitch. Phone records, financial records. Pull them all."

"What about the others?" Catherine glanced at the Grid.

"Beth and Dimitri are currently making a nuisance of themselves at the Iraqi Embassy. Erin and Alec are moving Carrie and the kids to the safe house. There's media blackout on this." Ros explained. "For once we have media cooperation. Sky, BBC, ITN, Fox News, Amazon Prime are all listening. I'm going to warn the Home Secretary. She needs to know what an evil little leech she has on her team." Ros grabbed her jacket before heading out of the office.

Xxxxxxxx

"Zaf." Yusef grabbed his arm before the younger man fell. "You should be resting." He ushered him towards the wooden chair at the side of the kitchen table.

"Adam isn't." Zaf couldn't help but like the doctor. "If he's still alive."

"If he were dead, we'd know." Yasmin appeared. She pulled the hijab over her hair. "Those psychopaths have a way of letting us know when they've killed."

"I know all about what they are capable of. Yas, Adam has two kids at home. He's remarried."

"Him and the brunette girl?" Yasmin tried and failed to recall the name. Zaf nodded. He wasn't sure he could trust the former MI5 officer. The middle aged woman seemed to change sides with ease. In many ways she reminded him of Tessa, once a victim it seemed to have made her bitter. He knew she had no idea he had overheard their conversation earlier.

"I need to be out there looking for him."

"Adam needs you alive and in one piece." Zaf narrowed his eyes. "Your no good like this."

"I appreciate your help but this isn't your problem." Zaf staggered to his feet as Yusef shook his head.

"You'll die." Yusef snapped. "You headstrong boy! Are all you people this foolish!"

"Yes." Yasmin sighed. "This section is family more than colleagues. It's why they survived so long." Zaf swallowed hard as he tried to focus.

"Please. I can't stay here." Zaf sighed. "I need to be out there."

Xxxxxxx

Ros marched through the ornate corridors of Westminster as she headed towards the office where the Home Secretary was meeting her American counterpart. Pauline Crowther was no one's fool and Ros just hoped she'd sanction what Ros wanted. She didn't see any other way of getting her team home.

"Ah, this is Ros Myers." The middle aged woman explained to the sharp suited man next to her. "Ros, this is Dexter Lovell."

"I know."

"Pleased to meet you Ms Myers." Lovell held out his hand. Ros glared.

"Home Secretary, I need to talk with you. It's urgent." Pauline raised an eyebrow. "National Security."

"Ah. I see. Sorry Dexter, Queen and Country wait for no man. Or woman in our cases. Ros?" She held out a hand, ready to usher Ros towards a private office. Clearly annoyed at the interruption to the day she left Dexter to wonder what had just happened.

Xxxxxxxx

Harry pulled his shirt off, determined to wash and change before checking in with London. Balling the shirt he had taken off he threw it into his suitcase. He picked up his secure phone, knowing it probably wasn't as secure as he'd like it to be. Still, he relished the chance to hear Ruth's voice; even if it was 'in character'. He dialled the number.

"Becky." He smiled as he heard the sharp intake of breath. He listened as she told him how much she missed him. He asked after the 'children'. Ruth smiled.

"Beth and Rosaline are behaving. Don't ask about the boys!" She kept in character, just glad she was able to hear his voice. "Ros got called to the headmistress office."

"Really? Why?"

"Trouble. Older girls picking on her and her sister." She hoped the message was getting through.

"Ah."

"I'm sure it'll be sorted out. I'm trying to shed some light on it."

"Tell her to be careful. There's nothing I can't sort out while I'm over here. Are you ok?"

"Fine. Missing you. Stay safe." Ruth's voice cracked as Harry closed his eyes.

"I miss you too." Harry paused. "Hope the garden is ok. Those moles being sorted? "

"Flushing them out. Your garden is still going to be here when you get home." She smiled slightly as he ended the call.

Xxxxxxxx

The Home Secretary glared at Ros. She wasn't quite sure she had heard right. Pausing for a moment she tried to absorb the information. Ros watched.

"And you're certain about this?" Crowther looked directly at her.

"Deadly."

"This could cause an international incident." Crowther snapped. Ros raised an eyebrow.

"Her actions have led to two of my team being captured by the Redbacks. They may well have been killed. Half my team are currently trying to get them back."

"In Iraq."

"Yes."

"And this woman is the traitor? I find that hard to swallow." Crowther snapped.

"The truth often is."

"And what do you suggest I do?"

"Back me up. There's going to be a Hell of a shit storm and I'll need your backing, at least in public."

"I see."

"Think what you like about me. I couldn't care less if I tried but I know you respect Harry." Ros watched as the older woman blanched. "Are you on board?"

"You are going after her?"

"In the interests of national security? Yes. As a friend and colleague? I'm going to destroy her for selling us out. I promise you that."

"You have my backing." Crowther turned on her heel leaving Ros to put her plan into action.

Xxxxxxxx

A/N please review


	7. Chapter 7

Sixteen thirty

Ros glanced at the clock on Harry's desk. She hated being confined to the Grid but if she was to put her plan into action she had to be at the centre of things. With Lucas, Harry and Will in the field and Adam and Zaf missing she was working with a heavily reduced team. Glaring ahead she thought about the Home Secretary's response to her visit. The woman she would have considered mousy and reserved certainly seemed to have balls. Smirking slightly she watched as Ruth and Calum spoke on the main Grid remembering the last time she had held the misconception about someone. Pushing the chair away from Harry's desk she marched towards the door.

"Briefing room." She yelled to assorted groans as her remaining team made their way towards the large meeting room.

"Ros." Beth started.

"We know they got to Baghdad. That's all so far." Ros answered the unasked question. Beth nodded before heading to sit between Tariq and Dimitri. "Right. There's been a development." Ros stated as all eyes fell on her. Erin frowned as she looked at Ruth. It seemed the analyst already knew what was going on.

"Good." Calum stated. "We need something to go on."

"Yeah." Catherine sighed. Part of her was wishing she hadn't been seconded to her father's section. The worry was almost killing her, after all her dad wasn't a young man and he seemed to have a knack for finding the most dangerous situation to put himself in.

"I'm going to say this once. It does not leave this room. It is now a black op. Anyone here who doesn't want to be part of it can leave. No questions, no repercussions."

"Ros?" Dimitri looked at her.

"In ten minutes Lucas and Will are due to call in before meeting Harry. I want to have something to tell them. Spies are spying on spies."

"Always been the same." Zoe looked up. Ros registered how tired the other woman looked. Ros nodded.

"This time it's MI 5 setting us up."

Calum swore as Beth glared. Dimitri glanced around the room. No one moved. The atmosphere could be cut with a knife as Ros gave them a moment to take on board what she had said.

"A mole?" Erin glared.

"Worse. A traitor." Catherine spat. Erin glared.

"Who?"

"Black op." Ros reinterated.

"And yet we are all sat here." Malcolm watched as Ros smiled slightly. She knew the team had a close bond but each of them were risking their careers and possibly their freedom by staying in the room.

"There has been evidence to suggest that there is a mole in the service that has sold out Adam and Zaf. Helena Fairclough."

"What!" Beth's head snapped up. "Fairclough."

"Deputy Director Fairclough. Dolby's replacement?" Dimitri snapped. Ruth nodded. The silence in the room was almost deafening. Catherine felt Calum take her hand as Ruth clicked a few keys on the computer.

"That's her." Ruth nodded. "It seems she was turned eighteen months ago and was one of the signatures that authorised the op to infiltrate the people smugglers."

"Who are the others?" Beth asked.

"Harry and Sir Patrick Morgan from Customs and Boarder Control." Ros sighed. "Catherine?"

"Helena Fairclough 57 years of age. One of Dolby's little cronies and usually in the background. Was a field officer in the late 1970/80s but married her way out of the service. There had been rumours linking her to Irish extremists at the height of the Troubles. Having an affair with Richard Dolby gave her a degree of protection. Now he's dead."

"She's used his contacts and once Catherine found enough evidence I asked Tariq to follow the money. Fairclough is basically a high ranking civil servant - her lifestyle suggests otherwise." Ruth continued. "She's the same level as Harry but her lifestyle is far more lavish. So I did a little bit of digging." She pressed a few keys on the computer, pulling up an image of the woman they were talking about stood next to a taller, thin man with glasses.

"Good lord!" Malcolm snapped as the rest of the room fell quiet. "We have to find Harry and tell him."

"We will. It seems the Boscard brothers have an 'in' with the UK security services. I want that stopped. I don't care how but that woman had a personal relationship with that scum." Ros continued. "I'm taking her. If Boscard isn't in Iraq I want him rotting in a UK jail with that witch charged with treason. The higher ups think she's the Golden Girl. We will be blocked all the way. Last chance for anyone who wishes to bail out now is your chance." Smiling slightly she began issuing instructions glad that they finally had a focus, a way of helping the op on a practical level.

Xxxxxx

Will looked out of the hotel window at the scorched earth and heat seared concrete below. The azure blue sky above reminded him of a tropical paradise. The thought his colleagues were somewhere in trouble made him feel sick. Picking up the mobile phone from the bed he sent the simple text message he knew Malcolm was expecting.

'Merchandise Being Sourced." Pressing send he hoped Lucas and Harry had more idea what to do than he did. For the first time since joining the Section he was genuinely out of his depth. Harry was relying on his knowledge of IED and weapons technology to help them find Zaf and Adam in one piece. He just hoped he was up to the job, knowing he couldn't trade on his family name any longer.

Xxxxxxxx

"Located the first parcel." Lucas stated as he sat on a badly damaged bench opposite the hotel. The sun and heat made him feel sick, the thought of what his friend was currently going through made his guts churn even more. He listened as Harry gave him coordinates for the 'parcel drop' before hanging up. He had to collect Zaf and get him to the camp where Red Troop were so that he could get medical attention before going home. The acrid air dried his throat as he got to his feet. The familiar sensation of nerves combines with a hyper alertness seeped through him as he headed across the bomb damaged courtyard. Taking in his surroundings he wondered if The Majestic had ever really lived up to its grand title.

Xxxxxxxx

"Visitors?" Yusef stated as he tried to support Zaf's weight. The half destroyed hotel gave little cover as the Iraqi doctor wondered who the ghostly pale man in the black t shirt was.

"My mate." Zaf smiled slightly as the door to the hotel was pushed open. Lucas stopped in his tracks as the badly injured Zaf and the older man stared back at him. Lucas nodded before touching the tattoo on his right wrist, activating the tracker that would alert the Grid to his location. The click of a gun from behind him caused his breath to catch.

"Yasmina, this man is a friend."

"Yeah." Zaf nodded. "I can get out of here, leave you in peace now."

"I can't allow that." Yasmin stated. Yusef glared at his wife. The small hotel lobby suddenly shrinking as she pushed the hand gun into Lucas' ribs. "Harry and Ruth here? Ros?"

"No." Lucas half lied. "Just me."

"Too big an op to just have one man in the field. Guy was right. You're all liars! Even you, Yusef."

The safety catch clicked off the gun as Lucas turned sharply, knocking the middle aged woman off balance causing the gun to fire as she hit the floor. Chunks of damaged plaster began to fall as she screamed. A guttural noise of a wounded soul filled the air as Lucas grabbed the gun as Zaf and Yusef staggered forward to help. Yusef swore in Persian before half carrying the now unconscious spook into the Iraqi sunshine. Lucas grabbed Yasmin in a bear hug before dragging her out the building.

"Get off me!"

"Yas!" She bit Lucas before running back into the hotel as the lobby doorway collapsed leaving cement dust and smoke in her wake.

Xxxxxx

A/N please review


	8. Chapter 8

Wolf drum - thanks for reviewing - Yasmin was originally in my older story - Haunted. Guy Boscard is another original character, part of the Boscard family who run the Redbacks and attacked Jo and Adam in series 6.

Contact?

The heat was the one thing Harry had remembered from his time in Baghdad so many years earlier. Sat on the bed in his hotel room he could picture Ruth pacing the room as she tried to work out what was going on. He smiled slightly as he thought of his wife, she'd followed him willingly into a war zone, willingly faked her own death to save him and was now at home in London worried sick. Running a hand over his face he knew that with Ruth, Malcolm and Ros in charge on the Grid he needn't worry about his Section. Pulling the blue polo shirt over his head he grabbed his keys and prepared to leave. His asset couldn't wait forever.

Xxxxxx

"What?" Zaf groaned as Lucas shook him. The heat from the explosion took his breath as the hot concrete burned his skin. Everything ached as he tried to focus on the man calling his name.

"We have to move."

"Yasmina!" Yusef yelled. "Yasmina!"

"Yusef, I'm sorry." Lucas half dragged Zaf into a sitting position. "I'm so sorry but we have to move."

"She was to kill us? No. Not my wife. She is one of you people! Praise Allah she made me see the error of my ways." The Iraqi doctor was beside himself as he stared at the ruined hotel. "My father ran that hotel. It was his life's work until the American's bombed it. Shock and awe!" Lucas watched as the doctor stepped towards the ruins that still burned. "Now? Now it has claimed my wife. My Yasmina."

"There's nothing you can do to help her." Lucas reasoned, knowing how it felt to have the woman he loved trapped in a burning building. Like Ros the former officer had walked back into a burning building. Only Ros had done it to save a life, Yasmin had done it to end hers. Another explosion shook the ground as Yusef fell to his knees.

"We go. Now." Lucas snapped.

"I can't leave!"

"Your choice but I am not staying here to die and neither is Zaf. How does dying here today help anyone?"

"I have a car." Yusef wiped his eyes. "You'd have to Hotwire it."

"Not a problem." Lucas smirked as he half carried his friend towards the small, delapidated jeep a few feet away.

Xxxxxxxx

Will put his binoculars away as he jogged towards the bus stop. The sun beat down on him as he crossed the small street to the shops across the road. A man stood in the doorway of a butcher's shop smoking a cigarette and watching as the young man passed. Will kept his eyes on the road in front, knowing a dark haired, pale western man would stand out a mile in the back streets of the Iraqi capital. He did his best to blend in to the background knowing Harry needed the Intel he had collected. There was no way he could let his boss down.

Xxxxx

The bar wasn't what Harry had expected. He shivered slightly as the air conditioning hit him. The bar was plush and definitely not in keeping with the Muslim culture he'd seen so far.

"Hey!"

"John." Harry walked towards the rotund American. "Good to see you."

"How are you?"

"Good. Rebecca and the kids?"

"All well. Thanks. I'm here about missing package of mine." Harry glared. "John, I believe you have a location."

"Now what makes you think that." He stared rather than asked. Harry narrowed his eyes as the fatter man took a drag on his cigar. "Smoke?"

"No."

"Ah cmon now." John glared as Harry looked out over the bar. "The Redbacks have operated in this area for decades. You know that. Your boy isn't the first to be taken and he isn't the last."

"He was targeted."

"Of course." Another drag on the cigar. "They aren't stupid. Evil yes. Stupid no."

"I need a location." Harry tried not to breathe in the second hand smoke, remembering what Ruth had told him one day when he had returned from a meeting with his counterparts at the 'club' he was currently banned from.

"Ain't got one for you. Harry." The glare he gave him was enough to chastise him. "Give it up as a bad job. Your man is more than likely dead. Go home." He watched as Harry narrowed his eyes before stalking out the bar into the claustrophobic Middle Eastern heat.

Xxxxx

A/N please review


	9. Chapter 9

Preparing for dispatch?

Lucas helped Yusef manhandle Zaf into the back of the agony 4x4 he had 'borrowed' earlier that day. Sighing he knew the people back home would be desperate for news. Grabbing his mobile he prayed the signal and battery life were enough.

PACKAGE 1 LOCATED & SENT 4 ASSESSMENT & REPAIR.

Lucas pressed the send button hoping both Harry and Ros got the message. He climbed in the driver seat as Yusef steadied Zaf.

"You think my wife, my Yasmina is a traitor?" His voice panic stricken. Zaf groaned as his ribs burned. He tried and failed to shrug his shoulders. Lucas nodded once.

"An innocent woman walks into a burning building? Sorry, don't think so."

He smiled as the engine sprang into life. Yusef shook his head as he tried to steady Zaf, he just hoped that the tattooed man could help his patient. Something good had to come out of the situation. It just had to.

Xxxxxxx

Ros picked up the mobile phone from the edge of Harry's desk. A small smile crept across her lips as she read the text message from her husband. Adam was still missing but at least they now knew what happened to Zaf. If Lucas could get him to Red Troop and medical help they had a chance of getting him home.

"Zoe! Ruth! Office now." She called as both women got to their feet. Just for once she was going to enjoy giving them some good news.

Xxxxxx

Harry smiled slightly as he shoved the phone back into his trouser pocket. There was no time to reply. Finding and retrieving Adam was now the priority. He walked back towards his hotel knowing Will would be preparing to meet with Lucas. He wanted to be on his own in the field as much as possible. Will and Lucas were more than capable of taking care of themselves. Frowning he remembered he had thought that about Zaf and Adam. History could not repeat itself. He wouldn't lose anymore officers. Glaring ahead he remembered the promise he had made to himself the day Jo had died. She was the last. No one else would die on his watch.

"No more." He ran a hand over his face as he remembered the way Jo's mother and brother had reacted when he had appeared on their doorstep. He couldn't, wouldn't inflict that grief on any more families. The phone in his pocket vibrated, startling him from his thoughts. The message was simple and straightforward.

RING ME Rx

The mid afternoon sun burned his back as he read Ruth's message. He wasn't due to check in for another 48 hours but he knew if Malcolm was helping Ruth send secure texts there was a reason why. Looking around he decided to get indoors and check his room for bugs before replying.

Xxxxxxx

"Safe." Zoe repeated the word to herself as she crossed the Grid. Zaf was safe. It was a minor miracle which she hoped would be repeated.

"Red Troop will look after him." Tariq smiled as she nodded. "He's going to be ok. I checked, there's a military plane due to return to the UK in two days time."

"Yeah." Zoe nodded. "Yeah. Why do I feel guilty? Adam, Carrie." She wiped a stray tear as Tariq bit his lip. Sighing he hugged the older woman not sure what to say but hoping Harry and the others found Adam before it was too late.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Adam slumped against the cold stone wall of his cell. He had been determined not to tell his captors anything. Now he couldn't be so sure that he hadn't. Closing his eyes he tried to focus on home, images of Wes, Isabella and Carrie floated in his mind as he silently promised them he was coming home.

"Carrie." He mumbled. "Caz." Then the cold began to seep into his bones as his body shook. He swore at the irony of it all. He'd come to Iraq to save people from people traffickers, to prevent illegal weapons being transported. Now no one was coming to save him. He silently prayed his mum and wife never found out what had become of him. His last thoughts of Carrie as the darkness overwhelmed him.

Xxxxx

"Yes." Harry barked into the small mobile phone, relieved that his hotel room seemed to be free of bugs and other listening devices. Ruth closed her eyes at the sound of his voice.

"Our oldest has been digging in the garden again." Ruth sighed, hoping he would get the gist of what she was trying to say. "I've warned her to be careful but she will keep looking in the biggest molehills."

"That garden has so many." Harry caught on to what Ruth was trying to tell him. He knew Ros would be as tenacious as ever. He had to admire the way she doggedly pursued the truth, even when it would cost her personally.

"Yes."

"Be careful. Some of those are so high."

"I've warned her of the dangers." Ruth sighed. She listened as Harry paused.

"We can talk freely."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"It's big. It goes to the top." Ruth began pacing the office, ignoring the looks of Catherine and Malcolm from the main Grid.

"You have a name?"

"Fairclough. Catherine and Ros found enough evidence. She found out about our op over there. She sold the names and locations."

"Where is she now?" Harry paced the hotel room, loosening his shirt buttons.

"Erin and Alec are trailing her. She gave that information to someone. Ros has informed Crowther." Ruth paused, suddenly realising she was pacing. "Adam."

"I have a lead. Ruth?"

"I miss you." Ruth whispered. "I. Be careful. Bring him home but please be careful." She closed her eyes, imagining him stood in front of her. She prayed he would heed her advice but she knew him well enough to know how he would react to Adam's capture. Section D were family. He sighed as she spoke.

"I'm coming home soon. We all are." He ended the call not knowing when or if he would speak to her again.

Xxxxxxzz

The London rain contrasted with the searing heat of Baghdad. The exhaust fumes, noise and volume of people were just as oppressive as Erin walked through Piccadilly Circus. A cyclist sped past her, almost knocking off her feet. On reflex she swore as Alec and Beth came into view. The woman they were following exited the exclusive hotel apparently oblivious to their presence. Erin jogged forwards heading directly at the middle aged woman as she headed into the crowds. Colliding with her she knocked the older woman to the floor.

"Oh my God." Erin helped her to her feet. "Sorry. I'm so so sorry. Are you hurt?"

"You really ought to be careful." Helena snapped. Erin nodded, continuing to apologise profusely as Alec appeared behind them.

"I'm not." Alec placed both hands on her shoulders as Erin straightened up. Helena tensed.

"What's to meaning of this?"

"We need a word." Beth revved the car engine as Alec spoke. Crowds of shoppers, tourists and commuters ignored them as Alec and Erin steered her towards the waiting car. "Actually my boss does seeing as your actions have endangered the security of this country."

"Well really!"

"Car now or I will make your actions known right here right now. Being detained for actions breaching the 2012 Anti Terrorism Act as well as the Official Secrets Act." He ushered her into the waiting car as Beth revved the engine. "In."

"This is outrageous."

"Yes. Treason is." Erin slammed the car door as Beth drove away.

Xxxxxxzzz

A/N please review


	10. Chapter 10

Contact

Wes opened the door to see Ruth on the doorstep. The rain lashed down on the street as the teenager ushered her in. Ruth shrugged her coat off, knowing it had to be her that checked on Carrie and the kids. Adam would expect it of her and as Wes and Isabella's godmother she knew she had to be there to tell them what little they knew.

"Terri is talking to Carrie in the kitchen. You ok?"

"I'm fine." Ruth shrugged her coat off. "It's you and Carrie I'm worried about." Wes shrugged as Ruth followed him. "Your Dad."

"Gran is stressing. She came down when she saw that film on the news. The one where they said, where they." He paused as Ruth squeezed his shoulder. Wes was a teenager but Ruth knew he was finding his father's abduction more difficult than he would want them to see. He was Adam's son and had inherited so many of his characteristics it was spooky. "This isn't like the last time he went awol. There wasn't a baby to think of then. I barely remember Mum but if Dad is." He paused. "Dies then Issy isn't going to remember him. Is she?"

"Harry and the others will find him." Ruth wished she was as confident as she sounded. Adam was the consummate spook but he was human. She dreaded to think what he was going through, knowing Zaf had always refused to talk about his time with the Redbacks. "Wes?"

"It's killing my Gran." He headed into the kitchen to see Terri and Carrie sat at the kitchen table as Eleanor held Isabella.

"Hi."

"Any news?" Carrie looked up.

"Not much but some. Zaf has been located. He's alive and being repatriated asap. It means we will have an idea what happened to Adam. There's also someone being interviewed."

"Really?" Eleanor snapped.

"We are doing our best to get Adam home." Ruth knew she wasn't telling the women anything they didn't already know. Carrie nodded, suddenly looking much younger than her years.

"Wes can you take the baby?" Eleanor handed the toddler to her grandson. "Take her into the living room."

"Gran."

"Nothing is being kept from you. Emma and the others are watching TV in there. Go on."

"Please Wes." Carrie asked. Terri squeezed her hand before ushering both children away. She glanced at Ruth before closing the kitchen door behind them. Ruth sighed as Carrie ran her hands through her hair. "He's seen too much."

"True." Ruth sighed. "Look, I really need to get back to the Grid. Adam is not dead. We at least have Intel that tells us that. I promise you we have been doing everything. Everything we can."

Carrie nodded. Eleanor swore.

"Oh it's not your fault. I know that." Eleanor shook her head. The pensioner looked angry, Ruth wondered how much more the older woman could take. "My boy is an idiot at times. I never wanted this life for him, you know that but he's a Carter. There's no way he'd be discouraged and once Mossad thought they could recruit him there was nothing to stop MI 5 or 6 going after him. I should be glad that Harry recruited him. At least I trust the old bugger."

"Eleanor!" Carrie closed her eyes.

"Oh Adam is brave and clever. I know that and he's a good boy but I know he'd kill to protect those he loves. To protect the kids, you and his friends. Even if the one he had to kill was himself." Carrie sobbed as she collapsed on the table. Her sobs loud and unyielding as Ruth pulled the younger woman into her arms.

"No one on our team carries suicide pills and I've known Adam long enough to know that would never ever enter his head." Ruth hugged her friend tightly as Eleanor wiped her own eyes. "He's coming home. He is." Carrie quietened as the mobile in Ruth's pocket sprang to life. Sighing heavily she dug the phone out before answering it.

"Pearce." Frowning she listened to Dimitri explain what they had found. "Ok, yeah. I'm on my way back now. Do not let the tracer out of your sight. If Tariq is right."

"If!" Ruth smirked as she heard Tariq's disgruntled voice in the background.

"I'm on speaker phone." Ruth rolled her eyes. "I'm on my way in." She ended the call before getting to her feet. "I."

"Go. Bring them home." Carrie hugged her as she spoke. Ruth nodded slipping out the room quietly, relieved she didn't have to face the wrath of the older Carter woman any longer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stuck up, self centred, ignorant." Beth teamed off insult after insult as Erin walked back onto the Grid. Alec shrugged.

"Yep."

"I mean she has the nerve to act like butter wouldn't melt when five of our officers are risking everything over in Baghdad. Give me five minutes alone with her! I bet."

"Enough." Ros snapped. Beth fell silent instantly. "That woman isn't the only hope we have of finding Adam. She just thinks she is. I just spoke with Aiden Dempsey - Harry's counterpart at the SAS. Zaf arrived with them. Lucas dropped him and another man off before leaving for the RV with Will and Harry. Alec, you sit in on the interview with me. I want Ruth watching and listening in. Beth, help Calum."

"But."

"Seriously. I get less petulance from my kids. No. Stay on the Grid." She glared at Beth who sunk in her chair like a stroppy adolescent. Dimitri rolled his eyes knowing how much Beth wanted to feel she was helping to bring their friends home. He was as frustrated as she was.

Xxxxxxx

The binoculars Harry held to his eyes looked next to useless to anyone but Harry. He knew Tariq had been playing with them, adding his own little extras. Smirking to himself he slipped the small device into his trouser pocket. His contact was right, Guy Boscard was in Baghdad. He was in the small stone walled building opposite. Harry ignored the sun burning his back as he focused on the shadowed doorway opposite.

"Sir."

"Don't call me that over here. Remember what Malcolm told you." He kept his voice low. Will nodded as he placed the glass of water in front of his boss.

"Sorry."

"The X-ray is in the building. We have to assume he's meeting whoever he is going to sell Adam to." Harry's voice was dangerously low, laced with anger as he outlined what he had planned. There was still a chance Adam was still alive. A chance that was getting slimmer as time ticked on.

"What now?"

"He probably knows who I am. You need to get closer. I've placed a device on his vehicle - if they find it we're screwed." Lucas stated as he joined them. The heat had plastered his black hair to his scalp as his tattooed stood out against his pale skin. "I'm going to follow it." Harry nodded.

"Don't get caught. The package reach the handling bay satisfactorily?"

"Yeah." Lucas nodded remembering the way Dave, the army medic had reacted to seeing the injuries he had to treat. "Battered and bruised but he's tougher than he looks. Yasmin is dead."

"You saw her body?"

"No."

"Don't assume." Harry narrowed his eyes. "Never assume. She may be a traitor but Yas Thomas makes Ros look like an amateur."

"The place blew."

"Burning hotel - stubborn spook. Ring any bells?" Lucas nodded.

"Just a few." Will looked blank. "I'll explain when you're older." Will shrugged, knowing that being the new boy was going to mean he didn't understand a lot of this team's points of reference. He just had to accept it.

"Time to move." Harry nodded as a well dressed man with silver rimmed spectacles walked out of the bar opposite. Lucas downed his water in one gulp before heading after Guy Boscard. Will nodded once before leaving Harry to make his next move.

Xxxxx

A/N is Adam alive? Are they too late? Will Ros and Alec get the info they need or will the conspiracy go further than they thought?


	11. Chapter 11

A friend

Zaf took the analgesic Dave put in his hand. Glad to have some relief from the stabbing pain in his ribs he swallowed the clear sticky liquid in one mouthful.

"What was that?"

"Oromorph. Oral morphine."

"Oh."

"If I'm going to clean and suture the wound on your back then you need it." The soldier smiled at his patient. "You need to be stable enough to fly. You return to the UK at 0600 hours tomorrow."

"Not without my team. Adam."

"You follow orders. Harry Pearce wants you back in the UK. State of you, there's no way you'd be any help to Adam." Dave injected the wound above Zaf's left eye with local anaesthetic as the world around him swum.

"He didn't walk out on me." Zaf winced as the needle touched his skin knowing that protesting was going to do little to persuade the men and women of Red Troop that he could help.

Xxxxxx

Ros straightened up to her full height as she mentally psyched herself up. Crowther had given her the go ages to chase down one of the most respected senior anti terror officers that had ever worked for 5. She knew the woman was highly intelligent, cunning and ruthless. It was going to take a lot to break her. Alec remained silent next to her as they reached the lift.

"She's not going to give up easily." Alec stated. Ros raised an eyebrow. "When I was in IA I wanted to go after her. We had evidence she was being turned - probably by the Chinese although she was working closely with the Russian office in 6. Harry worked with her at the end of the Cold War. Reported his suspicions then."

"But they weren't acted on." Ros knew the woman had influence in the upper echelons and it made her feel sick. Alec nodded.

"We were blocked. Someone higher." He glared at the metal wall of the lift. "What if we were wrong? Back then. What if it wasn't the Chinese or Russians? What if it were the Redbacks all along?"

"Doesn't matter now. She's going to pay." Ros stated as she marched out of the lift towards the interview rooms.

Xxxxxx

The burning hot sand of the Iraqi desert burned beneath his feet as he headed to the innocuous looking car he had acquired on the first day in Baghdad. Pushing the now unfamiliar sense of fear to the back of his mind he focused on following Guy Boscard. He knew Lucas and Will were following a lead in the possible location where Adam had been taken but he was Section Head it was his responsibility.

"Good God." Harry paused as he watched the bald headed man cross the road to meet a thinner, unshaven man. Harry narrowed his eyes. The man turned so his back faced him but there was something about his stance, the way he held himself that rang alarm bells. It seemed impossible. The man was dead. Had died years earlier, Harry had to be mistaken. He had to be.

Xxxxxxxxx

Ruth sat next to Tariq in the quiet room next to the interview room. Earphones in she listened patiently as Alec spoke to Helena. The woman being interviewed seemed distant, aloof and clearly had no regard for Alec or Ros. Tariq checked the recording devices as Ruth closed her eyes focusing totally on what she was hearing. Something had to lead them to Adam. She hated to admit it but she knew they were running out of options.

Ros stood, paving the room as Helena watched her. Alec kept his face neutral. The woman in front of him was about to experience the full wrath of the Ice Queen but there was no way he could force himself to empathise.

"You had your diplomatic immunity revoked." Ros stared at her. "You can't walk away from this. You sold names and locations of MI 5 and MI 6 officers in the field. Two men are missing from my section. We know you sold them out."

"Do you?"

Ros snapped, grabbing the woman by the collar of her blouse she dragged her from the chair slamming her into the wall. Both Ruth and Tariq jumped as the wall shuddered.

"Who did you sell them to? How much is a life worth? A brother? Father? Uncle? How much is a life worth?" Ros spat the words in her ear as Helena glared. "How much?"

"My boss isn't happy. I suggest you answer her." Alec raised his eyes as he remained sat at the table. "It's over. We know you've been selling state secrets and we know you've willingly committed treason. Games up luv."

"Wind this pit bull with lipstick in!"

"Excuse me?!" Ros tried not to smirk. She'd been called worse. "Talk. Your friends in the Redbacks won't help you now. You've just become worthless as far as they are concerned."

"Dead. Both are dead and your boss isn't far behind." Ros narrowed her eyes as she tightened her hold on the larger woman. She couldn't see how she knew Harry wasn't in the UK. Gut churning as she pressed home her advantage she glared into the woman's eyes.

"Talk."

Xxxxxx

"Talk." The water hit Adam in the face as he blinked his way back to alertness. He remained silent, blinking the water away from his eyes. "Talk." Adam tried and failed to place the accent. It was male, definitely not English but after that he was lost.

"Up."

Adam stayed where he was, there was no way he was going to make things easier for his interrogator. They didn't seem to realise Adam had written the book on 'strong interview' techniques and how to survive them. He remained impassive on the floor hoping that his interrogators would get the hint. Two pairs of hands grabbed him, yanking him to his feet he let them take his entire weight. Head sagging forward he knew this was it. He was about to either be killed or sold on. He'd stopped caring which. A single gunshot rang out as Adam fell forward as one captor fell fatally wounded. He slumped forward as further shots ran out.

"Adam." He opened his eyes as he heard his name. "Adam, look at me."

"Harry?" Adam wasn't sure whether or not he was hallucinating. Harry smiled as sirens split the air.

"Yeah. Lets go." He helped Will take his weight as Lucas checked the exit point of the cell.

"Zaf."

"Is alive and safe." Harry watched the relief flood his friend's face. "Time to go home."

Xxxxxxxx

A/N is it that straight forward? Can Harry get them home? Will Ros uncover more traitors and is anyone reading this? Still tempted to delete. Please let me know.

Xxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

Adam

Lucas nodded to Harry as Adam slumped precariously between Will and Harry. The beatings he had taken making it almost impossible to coordinate his legs or take his weight on what was clearly a badly damaged ankle.

"Clear." Lucas held his gun out in front of him, ready to take on whoever or whatever got in their way. The men staggered forward hoping that there were no more surprises in store.

Xxxxxxx

Dimitri poured coffee into his mug as he waited for the kettle to boil. He felt useless. The below knee amputation had been a shock, the rehab and prosthetic leg had taken some adjustment but he'd done it. His family and friends had been amazing as had everyone in work but he couldn't shake the feeling he should have been in Iraq not Will. The new boy was too junior - wet behind the ears as Malcolm had called him. Now his mobility issues were keeping him out the field and he couldn't help but feel resentful.

"Tea?" He turned as Malcolm entered the small kitchenette. He knew the older man had seen just about every possible scenario during his time on the Grid. Now as a 'part timer' he seemed to be around more than ever.

"Coffee."

"Ah."

"You ok?" Dimitri watched as Malcolm dubiously sniffed the milk. Nodding he poured it in his favourite Star Wars mug.

"I'm an old man, Dimitri."

"You? No."

"Any other line of work I'd have been put out to pasture long ago. And so would Harry. This, is a young man's game."

"It's not a game though, is it?"

"No. Far from it. Lives depend on what we do or don't do." Malcolm sighed as Dimitri filled the mugs with hot water. "Being impetuous is the fastest way to be killed."

"Malcolm?"

"All I am saying is don't resent the impetuous of youth. You've been here? Four? Five years now."

"Five."

"Growing old is a luxury many of us don't get to appreciate it. You may not be in the field as much as you once were but you have the satisfaction of working at a job you are good at. You have a girlfriend you adore and the feeling is clearly mutual."

"Beth."

"You lost a leg. You didn't lose your mind. Life expectancy isn't something to be taken for granted. Enjoy now and forget what you would have been doing. Outstanding desk officers are difficult to find. Especially those like Harry, like you that can understand the role of the field officer." He sipped his tea before leaving the kitchenette as Dimitri to his thoughts.

Xxxxxxx

"Lying, two faced, double crossing bitch." Alec snapped as he marched through the Pods. Rod raised an eyebrow.

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Zoe smirked.

"I meant Helena 'if she were chocolate she'd eat herself'." He was cut off with a look from Ros.

"Did you get anything useful?" Beth asked. She watched a sly smile creep over Ros' face. "Ok, give." Beth knew her boss was onto something.

"I'll need to see Ruth, I need confirmation before I do anything. Crowther is keen to maintain total deniability on this." Ros leant forward. "But if I'm right."

"And when isn't she?" Erin rolled her eyes. Ros ignored her.

"It wasn't just Helena in the back pockets of Boscard and his little cronies. This goes to the top." She watched the assorted spooks absorb the information as Ruth practically ran into the Grid, tripping on her skirt as she did.

"Ruth." Dimitri raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, got to check this. Cmon. Cmon." She tapped the computer keys furiously as the rest of the team watched. Calum came to stand behind her as Catherine swore.

"Dear God!"

"Oh I knew it." Ruth ran a hand through her hair. Seconds later she pushed herself away from the desk as if she had been burned. "Ros, get in touch with Dempsey. It's a trap. Zaf cannot return to the UK with Red Troop. It's a trap - they're going to be ambushed. I have to get hold of Harry and Lucas. This has been a set up. Since we were first dragged into this mess."

"Did you breathe at all then?" Catherine asked. Ruth ignored her.

"Helena has been having an affair with the DG at 6. He organised the abduction of Adam and Zaf. Just like he's planned to murder the team out there. Remove them and dissolve D."

"And doing it abroad makes it look like terrorism. Great. Just great." Tarim stood staring at the older officers. "What now?"

"Harry. We have to talk to Harry."

Xxxxxxx

A/n please review


	13. Chapter 13

Burn

The bumps and potholes in the road felt like knives jarring in his wounds as the battered old van bounced along the roads towards the edge of Baghdad. Harry knew Red Troop were preparing to leave for the UK imminently, swearing profusely he tried his best to get the secure message he knew Ros had been trying to send him. He shoved the phone back in his pocket as Will fought to keep the rickety vehicle on the road. All the time Adam veered dangerously close to falling unconscious.

"I need to get hold of Aiden Dempsey." Harry stated as Lucas ripped what was left of Adam's shirt away from his abused skin. Blood oozed from the linear wounds across his back. "Dear God."

"I've see wounds like this." Lucas felt sick, knowing what Adam had been subjected to. The wounds had begun to scab over but he still had deep lacerations across his back and upper body.

"Russia?" Adam asked, his voice groggy and detached. "Whipped."

"I thought so." Lucas nodded as he pulled a piece of leather out of a wound. Adam grunted as he felt the lacerating pain as the cloth separated from his skin. Harry winced as he saw the pain on the younger man's face. "Why?"

"Ros thinks we're walking into a trap and taking Red Troop with us. The Director General of MI 6 has been playing with fire. Only its us they are going to burn. Harry kept his voice low hoping that Will would be able to get them as far away from the Redback's lair as possible.

Xxxx

Ros glared at the phone as the message Malcolm had encrypted and coded left her phone. Smartphones were as much a necessity for the intelligence officer as they were for the average spotty adolescent. She glanced out over the car park silently praying the message got to the men on time. Moments later the phone bleeped in response. Rolling her eyes she read the message - a single thumbs up icon appeared. She just hoped that meant the message had been received and understood. Trying not to think about what could be happening on the other side of the world she started the engine and pulled the small pool car into traffic.

Xxxxxx

"Well really! This is outrageous!" Malcolm snapped as Internal Affairs stormed onto the Grid. Erin and Alec exchanged nervous glances, knowing that until Ros got back the most senior officers present were Ruth and Alec.

"Harry Pearce."

"No." Ruth snapped. "His wife. You have no authority to do this." She glared at the taller, thin man. He had a look of Gavrik, the same arrogance and self importance she despised. Pulling herself up to her full height she was determined not to be intimidated by the goon in front of her.

"Where is Harry Pearce?" The goon asked.

"Sir. Harry Pearce." Ruth glared at him. "Have some respect and for your information he is working. Chasing and stopping terrorists."

"Mrs Pearce."

"This really is intolerable!" Malcolm yelled.

"Yeah." Calum snapped. "Touch that computer and I'll rip that arm off and beat you with the soggy end." Tariq smirked at the indignant look on the older man's face. Calum squared up to the IA man as Alec stood beside Ruth.

"What is this about?"

"I need to speak to your senior officer."

"Sir Harry is unavailable at present. Section Chief Myers is currently in a meeting. I'm the Senior Case Officer. Lady Pearce is the senior desk officer. Now." Alec narrowed his eyes, knowing the man in front of them was only following orders. Didn't mean he had to make things easier for him though.

"I have complete authority."

"Name?" Ruth snapped as the Pod opened to reveal a furious looking Ros. White as a sheet she looked at Ruth once nodding slightly. Ruth felt her fists curl as she glared at the man who had believed he had the power to turn up at the Grid and run roughshod over everything. She knew if Harry had been there they wouldn't have dared.

"Answer her."

"Ros Myers."

"No that's me." Ros deadpanned. Zoe smirked as Dimitri coughed.

"One Ros Myers is enough." Catherine glared, suddenly feeling very protective of her new team. She had been determined to go back to 6, wanted to be the mole that got the team the evidence needed. The man that had seemed so full of bluster and self importance now appeared to shrink in front the new arrival. Ros glared, her eyes radiating pure ice as she clearly intimidated the younger man.

"Pickering. Ma'am."

"Well, Pickering." She stepped closer ensuring she was well within his personal space. Ruth almost felt sorry for him. Almost. "Who gave you the authority to bring your little friends into my playground?"

"I."

"Take your little friends and go back to your own end of the street. Tell the Organ Grinder to call me first and ask if he can come out to play. Until then you leave me and my toys alone."

"I have complete authority." Ros raised an eyebrow. "Go back to where you normally play and be glad you get to take your testicles with you." Ros smiled sweetly as Pickering visible paled.

"We'll be back."

"I'm sure you will. With the relevant documents I need to ensure you aren't breaking the Act. Now run along. There's a good boy."

The men harassing Malcolm and Tariq stepped back as Pickering called his team together. Catherine smirked as they all seemed to evaporate into the woodwork as quickly as they had appeared. Alec smirked, unable to keep the smile off his face.

"Well done Lady Pearce, Ma'am." He watched as Ruth closed her eyes taking a deep breath. Ros raised an eyebrow.

"The Grid has been compromised. Malcolm? Can you and Tariq sweep the Grid? All possible technological and electronic forms of attack. Ruth, you and Catherine go through whatever Pickering and his little friends think they may have on us. Beth, Erin dig something up on the link between Harry and MI 6. That little witch in the cells was setting us up. Destroy five officers in the field and watch us crumble. But that isn't going to happen." Ros paused. Alec nodded.

"Increase security. We go into lockdown. No information is passed electronically until Malcolm gives us the all clear." Alec stated. "We're still waiting for a location on our tracked parcels. Until then."

"We assume it's a case of divide and conquer." Beth completed the sentence. Catherine looked towards Ruth.

"There's no way I can go back now."

"No." Ros stated. "You're needed here." Calum smiled slightly knowing her intentions of becoming a mole were being thwarted.

Xxxxxxxx

Dempsey frowned as he picked up his phone. The communique from Harry was direct. His team was possibly facing an ambush. Staring at the phone screen he barely noticed his Sergeant arrive.

"Sir."

"Henno, it seems our endeavours to assist the spooks evacuation from behind enemy lines may lead us into trouble." Henry Garvey shrugged his shoulders.

"Anything we need to concern ourselves with?"

"No." Dempsey smirked. "Mission statement remains the same. We leave at 0600 hours for the UK. Be ready. If we run into Redback's then we can handle them."

"Target practice."

"I'm not leading the most elite unit into a potential ambush. I've requested Harry and his men meet us here ASAP. They had a wounded man with them. I want Dave to assess the extent of his injuries prior to mobilisation. Ask Louis and Becca to ensure we have the capability to neutralise any potential X-rays that may appear." Henry nodded. He knew there was a fair chance they'd get the errant spooks home, he just didn't think his boss appreciated it may be more difficult than he realised.

"Sir." Henry nodded before marching away in search of Zaf and the rest of his troop.

Cxxxxxxxx

A/N is anyone reading? Please review.

Xxxxxx

A/n please review


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Darling

Zaf looked up as Dave walked towards him. He was grateful the medic had treated him so well but he was still desperately worried about Adam but knew he had to trust Harry and the others would find him. He watched as Dave began looking through the medical kit on the table next to where Zaf sat.

"You should be on antibiotics." Dave sighed. Zaf shrugged. He felt better than he had when Lucas had left him there but he was far from being back to full strength.

"I am taking them. Trust me, I just want to be around long enough to see my kids grow up. I'm not going to risk that not happening." He tried his best charm smile, the effect lessened by the obvious bruising to his face.

"Good."

"Dave? What happened to Yusef?"

"He's told me what state you were in when they found you. Medically he's handed your care over to me."

"Where is he?"

"Zaf, Yusef is a known AQ asset. He married a former MI 6 officer. We need to know who turned who. Lucas and Harry will talk to him." He paused as the door to the room screeched open allowing the searing heat to fill the air conditioned room. "Sir." Dave looked up as Henry Garvey paused in the doorway.

"Can't fly out as planned."

"Ok." Dave knew better than to ask questions but Zaf desperately wanted to. "Too dangerous. Seems your team at home have discovered a potential ambush once we hit the Kuwait border. Zaf, you, Becca and Louis leave now. We RV at the Iraq/Saudi border 0400. It's 1500 clicks."

Dave nodded. He knew the boss had to think of the Unit's safety. He didn't like the idea. Zaf swallowed hard, wondering if he could actually manage to walk the 15k South that Henry was instructing them to do.

"I don't need a doctor. Not now. Dave should stay in case Adam needs." He looked away. "I mean."

Henry nodded. "No risks Younis."

"None. I'm much better."

"Ok. Dave. You stay here. Until Harry's RV here - then we assess what needs doing."

"Sir." Dave nodded. He just hoped he was going to be able to help the errant spook if he ever did arrive.

Xxxxxxxxx

Ruth stared out over the river deep in thought. She had lost count of how many times she had stood there with Harry. The swirling water if the Thames matched her mood. She was angry, frustrated and tired. She missed Harry to the point she had a physical ache and tried to ignore the nagging doubt in her mind that he wasn't coming home. She blinked back tears suddenly more angry than she knew she should be. Harry cared deeply about his team - they were as much family as his blood relatives. It was totally in character that he would feel responsible for Adam and Zaf's abduction. Shaking her head she straightened up as she felt a presence next to her.

"Malcolm."

"The Grid has been sabotaged. I've not seen software like it before. Calum and Tariq have sent an Internet worm to activate a fireball in the system. Might take a while." Malcolm rested his arms on the concrete barrier.

"Fireball?"

"A little project of mine. Thought this might be a fine time to test it in the field. Essentially it is anti spyware software that bites back to reveal the spy." He tried not to sound too proud of his invention. Ruth smiled.

"Ros know?"

"Yes. Her and Dimitri are re interviewing Helena. Alec has suggested we abandon the Grid for a while. IA will be back."

"I pity them if Ros is there when they do." Ruth smiled genuinely at her friend. "She thinks that Harry got the message."

"He'll be home soon. They all will." Ruth nodded.

"I know. I'm being incredibly selfish. I see the pain Carrie and Zoe are going through and all I can do is worry about Harry. I'm worried about Adam and Zaf. Of course, they're like brothers to me. But I'm terrified Malcolm." Her voice broke slightly. "I just don't work without him. Pathetic as it sounds." She looked away. Malcolm smiled slightly aware that his friend was mortified by what she'd just confessed.

"Harry has been a field agent for longer than I care to remember. He knows what he is doing. Alec suggested we all meet at his place."

"All?"

"You, Ros, Calum, Dimitri, Beth, Tariq, Zoe and Erin. I believe that's all. His flat is hardly likely to be under surveillance but your home and Ros' I'd put money on."

"Fair point." Ruth nodded. "Helena lied through her teeth. She sold Adam out. I know she did. I just can't find the evidence."

"Beth and Dimitri are meeting an asset in Hyde Park. Might be interesting." Malcolm ushered her away from the water's edge as commuters made their way past them totally oblivious to the danger they were facing.

Xxxxxxx

Will pulled a face as they drove through the desert. He knew they needed to get Adam to a medic quickly but he didn't see what hope they had of reaching the RV with Red Troop in the battered old van he had 'liberated' to get them there. Harry swore behind him as they hit yet another dip in the road.

"We aren't going to get there in time." Will yelled. "This thing only has a top speed of forty. I push any more and we'll find ourselves picked up by the Iraqi police."

"Better them than the Redbacks." Lucas snapped.

"True but a political minefield. This is a Black Op remember." Harry spoke calmly. Adam opened his eyes. He looked drunk, his eyes failing to focus.

"No." Adam sighed. "Risky."

"Done now. We'll get us all home." Harry spoke calmly. He punched a series of coordinates into his phone before sending them to Ruth. He knew Will was right. "We won't make the RV. Will, I know a couple who live near the Saudi border. Samir and his wife Roya. Samir is the son of a doctor. He might help us."

"Directions." Will asked. Lucas cursed before turning back to Adam.

"Adam? Mate? Adam!" Lucas hissed as his friend finally succumbed to the pain. Harry frowned hoping and praying they'd get Adam home alive.

Xxxxxxxx

Juliet raised an eyebrow as Ruth sat on her sofa next to Erin. The analyst ignored her.

"What is this about?" Juliet asked as Tariq set up his laptop.

"The Grid is compromised." Alec stated. "We can't work there with IA breathing down our necks."

"Where's Harry? Does he know of this?"

"You've seen the news. The beheadings and murders of westerners? IS? AQ? Taliban? Redbacks?" Ruth sighed. Juliet nodded.

"I heard about Mr Carter."

"That's where Harry is." Ruth's voice dropped at the horror in the older woman's eye. She looked away, knowing Juliet would understand the terror coursing through her veins.

"The stupid old fool."

"He's not old." Ruth answered automatically. Ros' mobile rang as she walked into the flat. She turned on her heel, not trusting herself to answer with Juliet in earshot.

"Myers." She closed her eyes. The fear and anger in her guts twisted as she walked back into the flat.

"What?" Erin asked.

"That was Major Dempsey. They have successfully crossed into Saudi with Zaf. They'll fly home today from Dubai. Civilian flight."

"Thank God." Alec sighed.

"That's the good news." Ros avoided looking at anyone. "Adam, Harry and the others missed the RV. We don't know where they are."

Xxxxx

Xxxxxx

A/n please review


	15. Chapter 15

Lost without you

Ruth stared at Ros absorbing the words. Zaf was on his way home. She swallowed hard. Her friend was very close to being safe. She glanced at Zoe who seemed to be in shock. Ros looked away.

"There must be some idea." Malcolm broke the tense silence. "Surely?"

"Excuse me." Ruth stood before standing and leaving the flat. Dimitri made to follow her but Beth rested a hand on his, stopping him.

"Give her a minute." Dimitri nodded, unaware that Ruth had left to make a call rather than break down. Ros watched her go, knowing there was more steel in the Intel Analyst than the newer members of the team could ever imagine.

Xxxxxxxx

"Adam?" Lucas shook his friend who groaned in pain. "Wakey, wakey." He manhandled his friend out of the back of the suffocating heat of the van. Will helped as Harry walked with the man they had come to meet. Watching closely the new boy wondered just how many contacts his boss had.

"Samir, I appreciate this." Harry shook his hand. "If there was any other way."

Samir nodded. He had known Harry since childhood and knew there was no way Harry would risk his life if it wasn't necessary.

"Coming here was dangerous. Malik is dead."

"I know. I heard about your brother. I'm so sorry. He was a good man."

"Yes. Yes he was. But this visit is not about paying your respects. More is at stake here." The younger man watched Harry nod. "You worked with my father a long time ago. He trusted you. That's good enough for me."

"Thank you. Mo was a good man, saved my life more than once. I need you to look at my friend. He's badly hurt."

"Dad was the doctor. Not me."

"I did the best first aid I can. I know your father taught you enough. Please, he's in a bad way." Harry kept his voice low. Samir nodded, knowing there was no way he could turn his father's friend away.

"Bring him in. Roya knows more medicine than I do. You should try to contact your wife. Harry, I noticed the ring." He smiled as Harry smiled back, subconsciously glancing at his left hand.

Xxxxxxxx

Ruth headed towards her car, knowing she had to be away from the rest of the team to make the call she needed to. Biting her lip she tapped the number into her phone.

"Come on, come on." She waited for the call to connect. The ring tone at least telling her that the call had a chance of being answered. A tap on the car window startled her. "Ros."

"Get out the car."

"Ros."

"The car is boobytrapped. Leave the phone and get out of the car." Ruth knew better than to ignore Ros when she had that steel edge to her voice. She nodded once, carefully opening the door as Ros reached in, practically dragging her from the car.

"Run!" The explosion shook the ground as both women were thrown forwards. Ros groaned as she hit the Tarmac. Sirens wailed and she was barely aware of Beth and Alec running towards them.

"Ros?" Ruth sighed. The heat burning her back as she tried to focus.

"Yeah." Ros coughed. "I'm getting too old for this shit."

"You ok?" Alec helped Ruth to her feet as Beth and Dimitri checked over the remains of the burned out car. She felt sick.

"I didn't want to make the call from the flat. Sorry Alec but I just don't completely trust Juliet."

"She wouldn't hurt Harry." Alec frowned as Ros raised an eyebrow.

"She's worked with Helena." Ruth stated. "I was calling a contact of mine. A friend of Fiona's in Syria. I don't know if she's still there, not with IS and Assad and all the trouble but it was worth a shot. Didn't want to get hopes up but if I could get hold of Sabeen she might have been in a position to help."

"They were heading on to the Saudi border." Beth frowned as a fire engine arrived. Ros nodded.

"Right now Beth, we're grasping at straws. If Dimitri were over there wouldn't you?" Erin sighed. "I have to go."

"Where?" Ros snapped.

"A contact of mine in the CIA has information. It might be useful." Erin paused.

"Who?"

"Richard Donaghue. CIA liaison to the Middle East. He was in the Iran embassy until the USA were pulled out. Could be worth seeing if he can help?" Erin knew Ros had a healthy scepticism where the 'cousins' were concerned.

"Ok. Wear a wire. Take Calum."

"I."

"Either that or miss the meet. Too many officers are AWOL at the moment." Ros watched as Erin nodded. She knew her boss was right.

Xxxxxxx

"Sweet Allah." The olive skinned woman gasped as Lucas and Will half carried, half dragged Adam into her kitchen. Lucas helped his friend sit down at the kitchen table.

"What on earth has this man done to deserve this?"

"Nothing." Will answered in fluent Arabic. "Nothing at all. He is a good man."

"There are evil people in this world." Roya washed her hands before crossing the room. "First. I need to check your wounds." She reverted to perfect English. "Adam, do you have allergies? Illnesses?"

"Childhood eczema." Harry answered.

"Ok. This may hurt." She lied, knowing full well it would. Instructing. Samir to fetch her medical bag before taking Will and Lucas away to eat and rest. Adam opened his eyes as she pulled the damaged shirt away from his abused skin.

"Ah."

"I need to clean and dress these. You must be brave." She gently washed the first wound as Adam closed his eyes.

Xxxxxxx

"I do not know why you are here." Samir started as he handed the three men water bottles. "This country is not safe."

"The world isn't." Lucas watched the man nod.

"Baghdad." Samir sighed. "It's a troubled city. It always was. The dictator we had may be dead but that didn't stop the fear and uncertainty. More psychopaths have emerged to take his place. The American government may have called it shock and awe but I call it opening the floodgates for anyone with a grudge and a gun."

"We need to get to Saudi." Harry stated firmly. He was exhausted, hot and worried. A combination he knew wasn't good.

"Last time you and your lady went via Kuwait."

"Last time?" Lucas raised an eyebrow. Harry nodded once. Squinting in the sunlight be turned to his young officers.

"Yes. That route is no longer viable."

"Saudi is?" Samir shook his head. "There is no fool like an old fool. I'll make arrangements for you to go when your friend is in more of a fit state. The borders are not exactly easy to pass."

"We need to contact base." Lucas watched as Harry closed his eyes. "They'll know we missed the RV."

"One call." Samir pulled out a small old fashioned style Nokia. "It's a burner. Make the call, make it quick and destroy the phone. I won't have any more danger brought to my door. Harry gratefully took the phone knowing he couldn't risk ringing the Grid. His fingers tapped the numbers in from memory.

Xxxxxxxxzz

Adam gasped as the final suture stitched his eyebrow back together. He was glad she had taken the care she had but he was exhausted.

"That ankle looks painful."

"Had worse."

"I don't doubt you." Roya paused. "But if want to walk again then I suggest you let me set it."

"Set it."

"Right." She lifted his injured leg into her lap. Adam felt faint as he felt her rip the bone and tissues back into place. His colour drained as the pain shot through him like an electric shock. He opened his eyes to see Roya binding his ankle with a wooden splint each side. He watched as she expertly bound it. "Fracture dislocation. Ripped muscle and tendon. When you get to London please see an orthopaedic surgeon. It requires treatment I cannot give you here."

Adam nodded, hoping that he would see London one day soon.

Xxxxxxx

A/N please review


	16. Chapter 16

London?

Erin pulled her jacket closer to her relieved that Calum was with her. She knew Donaghue would be waiting, the man was known for his punctuality. Reaching the bandstand she was relieved to see him stood staring out over the park.

"Erin. How are you?" His Texan drawl made her smile. He was the total opposite of every CIA officer she had ever met.

"Honestly? Pissed off."

"Rosie ok?"

"She's fine." Erin couldn't help but smile at the mention of her daughter. Richard had known Rosie's father - was to be a guest at their wedding. She trusted him.

"Josie and Kira?"

"Teenagers! You have it all to come. Trust me. Dealing with the Iranians was easier than negotiating peace between two teenage girls!" He shook his head. "That's not why I'm here, is it? To chat about our kids."

"No." Erin sighed. "Sadly not."

"Then."

"I have friends who are trapped in Iraq. I need to find them and extract them. One is injured, possibly badly." Erin watched as his face fell. "My team."

"British spooks in Iraq! Have you not heard of Isis? AQ, Taliban, Redbacks?"

"Of course. It was a black op - I can't tell you more. Only that the Redbacks are probably looking for them." Erin paused.

"Iran was unstable. I still have contacts there but their best plan is to go through Kuwait City or via Saudi. Either is dangerous." He paused. "Redbacks! Jeez! You guys play a dangerous game."

"Trust me, you don't know the half of it." Erin sighed as he slipped a piece of paper into her hand. "Get these coordinates to them. You'll be in my prayers." He kissed her cheek before walking away. Erin turned, watching him go. Sighing she made her way back to the car knowing Calum was waiting.

Xxxxxxxxx

Ros took the mug of coffee Alec pushed towards her. The cafe in the park was not exactly her ideal place to conduct a meeting but Ruth, Malcolm and Alec needed somewhere that they wouldn't be overheard. Sipping the hot liquid from the paper mug she tried not to think of all the times her and Lucas had sat at the same picnic table watching Amy and James play. She knew the children were safe, it was their father she was concerned about.

"Fiona?" Alec raised an eyebrow. "She died what?"

"Twelve years ago." Ruth answered. "I said it was a long shot. The borders between Iraq and its neighbours have never been more fluid or more dangerous. If we had someone on the ground that could at least act as a link for us." She shrugged. "Sabeen was a sleeper agent. An asset Adam cultivated when he was in Syria."

"He wasn't much more than a boy then." Malcolm sighed. Ruth looked at the swirling liquid in her mug. She wanted to scream. To cry her heart out, suddenly more aware of the pain Carrie and Zoe had been going through than ever before.

"Good idea." Alec paused. "I hate to say it. It's been six hours since they missed the meet. Two since someone tried to blow Ruth to smithereens. We have one woman in detention, an idea the DG at six is dirty but we have no concrete evidence. This isn't looking good."

"And you believe Harry, Lucas, Adam and Will are dead." Ruth stated, her voice shaking slightly.

"No." Malcolm shook his head.

"It's possible." Alec nodded. "We know it's possible." Ros felt the colour drain from her. She knew it was likely but she hadn't wanted to contemplate it.

"The flight from Dubai lands in three hours. Zoe and Tariq are going to meet Zaf." Ros ignored the others. "The safe house for Zaf, Zo and the kids is sorted. Tariq knows where to take them. Beth and Dimitri are following a lead on Helena."

"Ros." Ruth looked her friend directly in the eye for the first time since they sat down. "I have been trying to hack into 6." Ros raised an eyebrow. Ruth was always denying that she hacked into anywhere - having a peep was how she described it. "Until an hour ago I had no idea how I'd get round the firewalls. But thanks to Malcolm's little fireworm."

"Fireball." Malcolm corrected her.

"I'm in and I think I have all we need to get Sir Uphimself to play our way." Ros smiled. Ruth turned the tablet she had been using to show the others.

"Blackmail." Alec raised an eyebrow. "You evil genius, Ruth."

"I try."

"Ok." Ros frowned. "He's good at covering his tracks. He's going to try to shut us down, to destroy us at every turn. We do this, we win. We discredit and remove the DG of 6 and he faces criminal proceedings. It goes wrong."

"We're all dead. That little attempt to blow me up earlier showed he's pulling the strings. He knew where I was. What car I drive and it's easy enough to follow a car through London on CCTV." Ruth hated the words coming out of her mouth. Ros nodded before lifting the mobile phone.

"Cath, where would your former boss be at 2 pm today?" She waited as Catherine did a little digging. "Ok, thanks. Go and stay with your brothers and kids. No." She paused. "If the shit is about to hit the fan I want them protected. Dimitri is heading to Carrie's now." She hung up the phone as Ruth looked away.

"Thanks."

"Looks like I'm meeting him where he likes to pick up his little hookers."

"He knows you." Malcolm frowned. "You too Ruth."

"But he doesn't know me." All eyes turned to see Beth watching them. "I've played Russian hookers before. You know I can do this." Ros nodded, knowing it was probably their only hope of destroying the link between 6 and the Redbacks.

Xxxx xxxxx

Harry rested his head back against the wall. He missed Ruth so much it was almost painful. Sighing he knew in his younger days, when he was married to Jane there was no way he'd have given her a thought while undercover but Ruth was different. Shaking his head he looked up to see Lucas approach.

"Anything?"

"Catherine answered. The Grid is compromised. They've scattered. Someone tried to kill Ruth."

"What!" Harry felt his heart rate speed up dangerously.

"She's ok. Ros got to her. Her fiesta is scrap though." Lucas sat beside him. "They're going after the DG at 6."

"Why?"

"He gave the order to sell us out. To kill Adam and Zaf." Lucas watched Harry's expression change from one of fear to hate. "The theory is he wants your Section discredited. He knew we'd try to retrieve Adam and Zaf. Plan was we'd be killed over here. Ros and Ruth taken out and the rest decommissioned or removed."

"Blake tried something similar." Harry's voice was dangerously low. The phone in Lucas' hand sprang to life. Answering it he paused before handing the phone to Harry.

"Erin?"

"Sir? It's time to come home."

Xxxxx c

A/n next chapter Beth goes after Forsyth while Erin has a love interest. Can Richard be trusted? Will Harry and the others get home and can Zaf and Zoe be reunited safely? Please review if you are reading this. Each review makes the writing better.


	17. Chapter 17

Flight Risk

Zaf closed his eyes. He was exhausted as he waited for the plane that would take him back to London. He felt sick, hoping that Zoe would be there to meet him when he landed. Part of him felt guilty that he was going home, knowing Adam was still missing. He knew Carrie would be desperate for news; that Wes would be scared he'd never see his dad again. Running a hand over his eyes he tried his best not to cry. Tears would do no good. He had no idea weather he would ever be able to close his eyes without seeing his attackers or imagining what had befallen Adam. Shaking his head he looked up to see the army officer watching him.

"Time we got you home." Louis watched as Zaf nodded. He ran a hand over his face ignoring the hustle and bustle of the airport he got to his feet before following the soldier. It was going to be a long flight.

Xxxxx

"Ruth?" Erin walked up to her friend as she realised how exhausted her friend really was. Ruth looked up from the tablet screen she was staring at. The confines of the small flat making her feel claustrophobic. "I spoke with Lucas? Where is everyone?"

"Zoe and Tariq have gone to meet Zaf's plane. He should be on UK soil within the hour." Ruth smiled slightly. Erin sat next to her. "Beth, Ros and Dimitri are setting up a sting. We have to take out the link to the Redbacks. If we don't every op we do could be compromised. Malcolm, Catherine and Alec are back on the Grid. I was just emailing Calum now."

"Ok." Erin looked away. She was worried about Ruth. It was obvious she had lost weight, hadn't been eating properly and Erin was fairly certain her friend hadn't slept. "How are you?"

"Fine." Ruth answered on reflex. Erin raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. Your best friend has been beaten up and gone missing in a foreign land only to be retrieved by the SAS. Another friend is missing, presumed dead. These are men that are closer to you than brothers. Your husband along with the man who's kids you are godmother too are missing - possibly dead, possibly not and you feel guilty for letting the new boy go with them. Is that about right?" Ruth looked away. "When did you last eat? Sleep?"

"I'll sleep when they're home." Ruth stated firmly. Erin raised an eyebrow.

"We need you at your best, if the sting Ros and the others are working on is going to work. If we are going to stop the Redbacks leeching Intel out of six." Ruth bit her lip.

"I'm." Tears filled Ruth's eyes as she looked away. "I know Harry is good at what he does. I."

"So are Adam and Zaf and they were still attacked. Ruth, I'm not going to placate you by telling you they'll get home ok. I'm not. I hope they do but."

"Bad guys want to kill us." Juliet sighed as she joined them. Now only using one walking stick for balance she looked more like the acerbic former spook they all knew. "I heard Calum say that earlier."

"Once you were one of those." Ruth ran a hand through her hair. The small, brightly decorated flat jarring against Ruth's senses. She missed Harry desperately and as much as she hated to admit it she was jealous of the older woman sat opposite her.

"Once."

"Excuse me?" Erin widened her eyes.

"Not exactly my finest hour." Juliet rolled her eyes. Ruth looked back at her computer. A map of Iraq displayed on the screen. Erin sighed heavily before Juliet glared at her.

"I spoke with Lucas."

"What! When?" Ruth turned to her.

"Just before I arrived here. Long story short Richard gave me the exit codes." Erin watched as Ruth's eyes brimmed with tears. She wasn't sure if her friend was about to cry tears of relief or exhaustion. "The line was crap - he said they've been trying our phones and the Grid. They're alive and they are coming home." Erin watched as Ruth shook her head, her hands covering her face. Juliet pulled a face, unused to and uncomfortable at any display of emotion she left the room. Erin wrapped an arm around her friend, letting her sob her heart out.

Xxxxxxx

"Harry." Lucas walked over the small courtyard squinting in the sun. The heat and humidity of the Arabian Gulf didn't suit him and he knew that he was not cut out for the searing heat. Harry looked up from where he was leaning on the fence looking out over the desert.

"Roya has just pulled Adam's ankle back into place."

"Good." Harry winced, knowing how painful a fracture reduction without effective analgesia would be. He glanced at his right hand remembering his own dislocated fingers and how Bill had helped him pull each one back into place. Swallowing hard he forced the memory to the back of his mind.

"Can I ask you something?" Lucas watched his boss closely. Harry nodded once.

"If we ever go on a trip like this again. Another CO, unless its to Siberia, Russia or the North Pole leave me in London." Lucas watched the first genuine smile since they had left London cross his lips.

"Somehow, I don't see Santa on our watch list for the foreseeable future." Lucas shook his head, imaging Amy's horror of Santa was on their 'too watch' list. "You ok?"

"The coordinates Erin gave you. Are you sure they come from a valid source? There is no way this American is on the take?" Harry knew he was changing the subject but thinking of Ruth and his children was going to drive him insane. He vaguely remembered Tom's theory of a spooks' life being compartmentalised. Once that had been easy but now he had a feeling he was just too old.

"Lucas, this will be my last little foray into the field. I'm too old." Harry looked away. "This is a young man's game."

"Is Ruth ok?"

"As far as I know." Harry frowned. "Unless you aren't telling me something. Did Erin say?"

"Erin only gave me the codes and wished us a safe journey." Lucas paused. "Only seeing you like this, ready to pack if all in makes me think something is wrong with Ruth, Nick or Gracie."

"No." Harry paused. "But I would like to see the kids grow up."

"Retirement?" Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"No but no more field work." Harry looked at the floor. "Time moved on and I'm a dinosaur." They turned to see Will jogging towards them. The younger man seemed to be coping better with the heat than either of them. Will reached the pair as a truck trundled past in the distance.

"Samir says he can take us as far as the Saudi border. There's a bus station that we can be dropped off at." He watched as Harry frowned. He knew little of his boss but could see that he cared about his team.

"Good." Lucas sipped more water. Will nodded.

"Reckon so. Adam is going to attract attention. Looks like he seriously pissed off a heavy weight boxer." Will watched as Harry smirked.

"Anyone asks he's been attacked and it's being dealt with." Lucas decided. "When is the first bus over the border?"

"Tomorrow morning." Will replied. Lucas glanced at Harry before ushering the younger man into the house. Harry turned, wondering what time it was back in London. Closing his eyes he tried not to imagine Ruth playing with Squeak as Nick and Scarlett ran around the kitchen. He shook his head forcing the image of his kids joking and laughing as he stood with his arms wrapped around Ruth's waist.

"We're nearly there." Harry muttered as he stared at the arid ground. "We're coming home." He sighed. "Ruth, I'm coming home."

Xxxxxxx

A/N just a filler. Have an idea for a Harry/Ruth story after this. Possibly a one shot, not sure yet.


	18. Chapter 18

The sting?

Adam felt sick. Resting his head in his arms on the battered old kitchen table he concentrated on dragging air into his lungs. He knew his ankle would heal relatively well now that Roya had pushed it back into a relatively normal position but the pain in his ribs and back suggested more had to be fixed than just the bones of his leg. He also knew that the mental scars would take longer to fix, that he wouldn't be the man Carrie had married if - when he corrected himself they got home.

"Hi."

"Shit!" Adam muttered as Jo's voice floated around him. The dead spook pulled a face as Adam swore.

"I thought we'd got over this. Yes, I'm definitely dead. No you are not insane and no you are not dead. Can we move on now?" Jo sighed dramatically.

"Jo."

"You have to get back to London. It's all going to shit there and there are very few people there that can actually see me. Only Ruth, Ros and Malcolm." She glared at him. Adam blinked. He knew he'd been beaten around the head but surely the hallucinations were a bit much. She looked so real, so alive.

"Why not Fiona?"

"I dunno. I don't get to choose. We don't run a shift system in the afterlife. All I can say is I killed myself and the powers that be seen to think my work isn't over. So, Adam I get to haunt you. Sorry." She wrinkled her nose. Adam smiled. "Nice touch, giving Issy my name as a middle name."

"Isabella Eleanor Jo Carter." Adam smiled as he thought of the pretty toddler that adored her older brother and his friends. Jo smiled.

"She needs her daddy. Carrie isn't coping. It's all gone to shit. Section D is compromised. Get home and for pity sake get Harry home while there is still a section for him to fight for." Jo snapped before vanishing into the ether. Adam groaned. His head hurt. They were very likely going to be killed before they left Iraq and Adam had no idea what he could do about it.

Xxxxxxz

Beth pulled a face as she watched Dimitri walk into the plush hotel bar. She hated being the honey in the trap but she hated the man she was about to meet even more. She resisted the urge to look for Ros but she knew the older woman was somewhere in the bar. Moments later the man she had been waiting for sat at the bar next to her. Beth glanced at her drink feeling the nerves that went with an op where her neck literally was on the line.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Adam!" Harry shook his shoulders as the blonde spook groaned. The small kitchen currently more claustrophobic than it had been.

"Jo."

"Adam!" Harry snapped.

"Jo? Who's he?" Will asked. Lucas shot him a death glare worthy of Ros. Harry ignored the new boy.

"Look at me." Harry snapped. Adam raised his head groggily. He seemed unaware of his surroundings for a moment. Suddenly he seemed to focus on Harry.

"London."

"Yeah."

"Now. We need to get there now." He pushed himself away from the table as Harry caught his arm. Lucas frowned slightly remembering his own encounters with Jo in the afterlife and began wondering if it had been his mind playing tricks on him after all.

Xxxxxzxxz

"I don't like this." Dimitri stated as he watched the older man talking to Beth. Ros dipped her head, acknowledging her earpiece was working. She hated it as much as Dimitri did. Memories of her time acting as the fly in the trap for a corrupt banker came back to her. She knew without Lucas she'd have gone insane.

"Beth knows what's she's doing. Plus, as she said he knows Ruth and me. Zoe is in no state to do this and Erin has dark hair." She watched the younger officer from an armchair across the other side of the bar. The high leather back of the chair gave her enough coverage to stop her being seen unless she wanted to.

"Careful Beth." Ros muttered, aware that the blonde could hear everything she was saying. "He doesn't know we have Fairclough."

"Ok." Beth smiled as the barman approached. She ordered vodka over ice in an authentic Russian accent. The barman smiled broadly before heading towards the other end of the bar to collect the alcohol. Fortesque made a great show of staring at Beth's cleavage. Beth felt her stomach lurch at the attention.

"Let me buy you that." He signalled to the barman waving a £20 note at the young man. Beth smiled.

"Thank you."

"What is your name?" He smiled slyly.

"Elizaveta."

"Nice to meet you." He clinked his glass to hers. Beth smiled, she hated flirting. "You're not from England?"

"I am from Russia. Moscow. I am here to learn and study." Beth smiled. "Please excuse the English, I am learning still." Ros smirked as she heard Beth con the older man. There was no way he could tell the young spook had been born and brought up twenty minutes away from the centre of London. The accent was perfect, even a brain injury hadn't diminished Beth's ability to mimic others. The flirting got heavier as Fortesque drank more and more vodka - hardly noticing that Beth had only had a sip. He stumbled forward, grabbing her knee. Beth tapped his hand knowing the bar's CCTV cameras were feeding the footage straight to the computer Calum was staring at. Ros glanced towards Dimitri, aware that they had enough she signalled for him to step in. Dimitri got to his feet shouting in Russian as he approached Beth.

"We should leave. Now." Beth hopped off the barstool relieved that Dimitri had begun to intervene. Dimitri grabbed her hand, pulling her to his side. Fortesque shook his head.

"I don't know who you are, son but I suggest you let the lady go." He straightened his jacket. Beth bit her lip. She had no idea what would happen next. "That is no way to treat a lady."

"But securing the services of a prostitute while having an affair with one woman while being married to another is." Ros watched the colour drain from his face as he turned to face her. An evil little smile crept over her face as she watched him realise what had happened.

"You!"

"It's all on camera plus we have enough evidence of your relationship with Helena Flairclough to give the red tops a field day." He glowed red as Ros watched him.

"Why?"

"Because I want you to secure the return of my fellow officers."

"Blackmail." He hissed. Ros nodded slightly.

"Blackmail. Such an ugly word. I prefer the term 'offering an incentive'." Dimitri couldn't help but smile at his boss. Ros was definitely the master when it came to operating stings. He had to admire her.

"Good grief."

"Now, you know who I am. You know what I am capable of." Ros ushered him towards a more private area of the bar, signalling that Beth and Dimitri were no longer needed she sat down. "My officers were wearing wires, the CCTV of you mailing a Russian hooker thirty years your junior is currently in the possession of my team. We also have footage of you and Fairclough and I bet Lady Fortesque has no idea of your little indiscretions." His eyes narrowed as she spoke.

"Leave Louisa out of this!"

"I want to. I really do. But I want you to resign even more. You see, a corrupt spy selling intelligence to the world's terrorist organisations such as The Redbacks." His face turned ashen. "Won't resonate with the gutter press. The head of MI-6 counter terrorism unit getting his Jolly's with a hooker and a mistress will."

"What do you want?"

"End this. I want the names and codes of every officer who's safety you have compromised. Call off IA, with immediate effect. Resign. Also with immediate effect. Be aware you will be monitored for the foreseeable future - if there's a sniff of you stepping out of line you'll wake up to see your name on the front cover of every tabloid paper in the UK."

"Well."

"One more thing."

"What!"

"Sir Harry Pearce, Lucas North, Will Crombie and Adam Carter return to the UK safely. Anything happens to them and it won't be the sex scandals your wife will be reading." Ros glared. "It'll be your obituary."

"Are you threatening me, Myers!" Ros looked at the older man. Ice seemed to radiate from every pore. Ros got to her feet before crossing the couple of steps towards her prey.

"No." She smiled sweetly. "I don't make threats. I merely provide statements of intent." She walked away as the ageing spook was left to ponder her words.

Xxxxx

A:n please review


	19. Chapter 19

Trouble

Henno glanced across at the younger man, not entirely sure that he should have been on the plane. He was no medic but Zaf looked like he needed more than just a patch up job from an army medic. Even if Dave was the best MD he had worked with. The Redbacks were nothing more than hired thugs as far as Henry was concerned. Part of him wished he and Red Troop had been able to show Boscard and his friends who were really to be feared. Looking away he focused on the movie showing on the plane rather than whether or not it was wise to fly Zaf home with the injuries he had.

Xxxxxxx

Malcolm focused on the computer screen, relieved that his fireball seemed to have been effective. He smiled slightly as the specifically designed malware he had been working on rooted through the Grid's network.

"Ok?" Catherine asked as Malcolm nodded.

"It traced the IP address before deploying a little karma in the originating system." He raised an eyebrow as Catherine smirked. Calum frowned running his diagnostics through the system.

"What time does Zaf's plane land?"

"Er, in about half hour." Catherine answered her husband. "Ros and the others should be back by now. Has anyone seen Ruth?" Both men looked at each other for a brief moment before returning to their work. Neither would admit Ruth going off radar worried them more than anything IA could throw at them.

"Here." Ruth walked onto the Grid carrying an armful of files, barely able to see over the top of them. Malcolm let out a sigh of relief as Calum moved to help her before she dropped all the files.

"Physical paper files." Calum teased. "How quaint."

"Very retro." Catherine agreed. Ruth raised an eyebrow.

"Call me old school."

"You're old school." Calum smirked as she raised an eyebrow.

"But it's harder to bug files like this. Possible, as we saw a few years ago." Ruth explained. Malcolm frowned. "You'd retired. Calum and Catherine hadn't joined us. A file Ros brought in had a bug in it. Tariq found it before any real damage was done. It was minute but could have caused damage. Jack intended it to lead to our downfall as well as Harry and Ros dying."

"Jack?" Malcolm paused. "Colville?"

"Yes." Ruth nodded.

"Ros and he. They were? Once?"

"Once." Ruth sighed. "Him pulling a gun on her and blowing up her flat put paid to that." Malcolm shook his head, not for the first time glad his friend had found Lucas when she did.

"So." Catherine picked up the first folder marked with EYES ONLY! In black marker pen over them. "What are we looking for?"

"Proof." Ruth glanced up. "Fairclough and Fortesque set Adam and Zaf up. Did a deal with the devil and knew Harry, Lucas and Will would be the ones to go looking."

"Ros and Beth." Calum took a folder and sat down as Ruth nodded.

"Are going to need the evidence - we can still have that woman charged with selling official secrets and discredit Fortesque if we need to. But we need evidence. Hard facts." Ruth opened a file as both men looked away, leaving the analyst and her apprentice to it.

"

Xxxxxx

Ros walked out into the late summer sunshine glad that the sting had gone well. Fortesque knew there was at least half a dozen tabloid editors that would be happy to have the sort of sordid headline on their front page that Ros had alluded to. He also knew both she and Adam had access to at least three editors. She narrowed her eyes nodding to where she knew Beth and Dimitri were sat in the car. Alec was a few feet away - the muscle should Ros' statement of intent fall on deaf ears.

"Back to the Grid." Ros stared at the bus pulling up across the street. Alec nodded before jumping on the red double decker as Ros began to walk to a taxi rank a few blocks away. She had to get in touch with Harry.

Xxxxxxxxx

Erin put her mobile phone back in her pocket. The text had confirmed the codes she had given to Lucas would at least get the men over the Iraq border without too much trouble. Smiling slightly she looked up to see Richard walking towards her.

"Hi."

"Fancy seeing you here." She looked up as the tall African American man smiled back.

"I like the park. Reminds me of home. Central Park is a five minute walk from my office." Richard fell into step next to her.

"And you just happened to be here at the same time as me." Erin raised an eyebrow as Richard smirked.

"Yes. No. I." He shrugged his shoulders. "You British spooks are just too suspicious."

"Comes from having to work with the CIA may have something to do with it. What do you want?" She stopped, turning to face him.

"Dinner. With you."

"No."

"You asked me what I wanted and I want to take you for dinner." He tried not to sound too sure of himself.

"No. Thank you for asking. No, I have too much going on at the moment." She walked away as Richard shook his head sadly.

"Matthew has been dead for eight years. You're not cheating on him." He called as Erin spun on her heels, angry tears in her eyes. She stepped towards him.

"I got your text and assumed you had information for me. Not this."

"I knew you wouldn't meet me if you thought I was gonna ask to date you." He closed his eyes as Erin wiped her eyes.

"Richard. I'm sorry." She walked away wondering if she'd ever be ready to move on from the man she had loved all her life.

Xxxxxx

Harry thanked Samir for getting them to the bus station. Lucas helped Adam move towards a small seated area near a cafe as Will walked a few feet away.

"Safe journey, my friend." Samir shook Harry's hand. "Give Rebecca my regards." Harry was relieved the young man had used Ruth's alias.

"Thank you." Harry looked at the man he had known since childhood. "Your father would be proud." Samir smiled slightly before hopping back into his van and driving away. Harry turned, surveying the concourse of the busy bus terminal. He just had to get his team to Dubai and they could be on their way home. He sent silent prayer to the patron saint of spooks that he could get them all home in one piece. Narrowing his eyes he focused on the guards at the ticket kiosk. He had a feeling things were not be as easy as he hoped.

Xxxxxx

Zoe buried her head in her hands as her hair fell over her face. Tariq sat on the cold metal seat next to her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Mike is with the kids. Meeting us at the safe house. He's going to check Zaf over. Then as long as everything is ok Ros will debrief him tomorrow." Tariq explained again. Zoe nodded, her nerves shredded as she heard the announcement over the loud speaker. It was happening. Zaf was coming home.

Xxxxxx

A/n please review


	20. Chapter 20

This is the real chapter 19_ thanks to everyone who told me to go. Was thinking of deleting it and not writing any more Spooks stories. The encouragement means a lot.

Together Again?

Tariq got to his feet as he heard the announcement over the tannoy. Zoe seemed routed to the spot, transfixed by the tiles on the airport floor. She knew Zaf was entering the UK on an 'emergency passport' that the British Consulate had arranged for him with a little help from Ruth but now he was minutes away from being in front of her she couldn't stop the fear twisting in her gut.

"Zoe." Tariq sat back down. "What is it?"

"I'm ok." She sighed. "Can't believe he's going to walk through those doors any moment." She got to her feet as the passengers disembarking got off the place and headed through the terminal. Tariq smiled slightly as he saw Zaf walking with a thick set bald man in a leather jacket,

"Is that Henry Garvey?"

"Staff Sergeant Garvey." Zoe sighed as she stood next to Tariq. She watched as Henry nodded towards them. Zaf turned standing still as Zoe felt her feet begin to move. Tariq smiled, relieved to see his friend. Backing away he pulled out his modified smart phone out of his jacket pocket to text Ruth.

' _Delivery received.'_

He smiled slightly as Henry _left the_ young couple _to reacquaint themselves and talk to him._

 _"You taking them to the drop off point?"_

 _"Yeah." Tariq nodded._

 _"Good, ok mate. They're all yours. Tell Ros there's been no sign of the rest of the consignment but measures have been taken if they do materialise." Henry shook his hand. "Take my advice. Get that lad to a quack."_

 _"Will do." Tariq smiled. "Thanks. At least two kids have their dad back."_

 _Henry nodded before walking back to the rest of his troop._

 _Xxxxxxxx_

 _Ruth closed her eyes in relief as she read the text message from the baby of the team. Zaf was back in the UK. In London and with Zoe. She handed the phone to Ros who gave a slight smile._

 _"Well, something has gone as planned." Ruth nodded. "Now we just have to get Harry, Adam and the others home."_

 _Ruth looked away, knowing how much Ros was missing Lucas. It seemed neither of them were working well without the knowledge of their husbands' fate._

 _Cxxxxxxxxc_

 _"I don't like this." Will looked out over the concourse. "This feels wrong." Lucas nodded._

 _"Gut instinct is important in this job." Adam spoke the first real sentence since they had rescued him. Lucas raised an eyebrow as the new boy looked increasingly worried. Harry remained a few feet away staring at the timetables stuck on a notice board. The plastic surface of the board acted as a mirror enabling him to keep an eye on the guards a few feet away. He sighed as one guard broke away from the group._

 _"Excuse me." The young man's English was perfect. "You look lost." Harry smiled slightly, glad that the guard had mistaken him for a simple tourist. Harry smiled warmly._

 _"You speak English?"_

 _"Yes Sir. Arabic is not your strong point."_

 _"No." Harry answered honestly._

 _"You are looking for?"_

 _"A bus to get me to Dubai. I can't read the times."_

 _"Oh you are in luck." Harry raised an eyebrow hoping that the young man was right. "The bus is to leave in fifteen minutes. You can buy tickets over there." He pointed out the kiosk for what he assumed was the dim witted westerner. Harry thanked him profusely before heading towards the kiosk noticing that Will and Lucas were doing the same. Adam still seemed to have trouble getting to his feet but the splint Roya had put on did help matters. Moments later the four men were headed towards the Tarmac to meet the bus that would take them further away from the Redbacks and nearer home._

 _Xxxxxxxxx_

 _"Hi." Zoe bit her bottom lip as Zaf smiled at her. The rest of the terminal seemed to vanish as she took in his injuries. A swollen eye, bruised cheek and cut lip were visible and Zoe couldn't help but wonder what injuries she couldn't see._

 _"Hi." Zaf repeated, tears filling his eyes. "Zo."_

 _"You're home."_

 _"Yeah." He sighed. "The kids?"_

 _"Missing you. They're fine but they need their daddy." She watched as he blinked back a tear. "I need you too." Zaf blinked again before pulling his fiancé into his arms ignoring the pain surging through his ribs. "Its ok. You're home."_

 _He buried his face in her neck as he held onto her as tightly as he could._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Erin marched onto the Grid just as Malcolm became more and more animated. Frowning she remained silent before heading towards where Dimitri and Beth were sat._

 _"What's wrong?" Beth asked._

 _"Nothing."_

 _"Erin, you weren't the one that had some old man from six perv over you." Beth pulled a face as Dimitri looked up at the dark haired spook. She had clearly been crying and had barely said a word._

 _"Erin?"_

 _"I'm ok."_

 _"If you say so."_

 _"D. I say so." She sat down. "Malcolm looks like he might just explode."_

 _"Something to do with the malware he's created." Beth shrugged her shoulders, "it's his new baby."_

 _"Right." She looked over to where Malcolm and Calum were working. Both technical officers looked very pleased with themselves. Calum swore as he hit the print button._

 _"Ros!"_

 _The blonde narrowed her eyes._

 _"Unless that's Fortesque's head on a plate I'm not interested." She snapped. Ruth looked away._

 _"Not his head but his balls." Calum watched as she raised one eyebrow. "The spyware traced it's way back to his personal computer."_

 _"No way!" Catherine was in her feet, the paper files on her desk forgotten._

 _"Way." Calum turned the monitor to face her._

 _"And not just his work computer at Legoland. The home computer was utilised too." Malcolm explained. "I thought that was rather insolent of him so I had a look around his system. Rather foolishly none of his personal files were encrypted."_

 _"You hacked the home computer of the head of antiterrorism at MI6?" Ros tried and failed to keep the smirk out of her voice. Malcolm blushed. "You, Malcolm Wynn-jones are brilliant." He coloured even more._

 _"Yeah but shit and fan spring to mind." Alec yawned. Ruth shot him a look. He shrugged._

 _"Oh yes." Ros agreed. "And it's our fan dispersing it. Anything we can use?"_

 _"I've sent you the file. Debugged first, naturally."_

 _"Oh naturally." Ros deadpanned as Ruth answered a phone. The way she clamped her hand to her mouth to stifle a sob caught their attention. She listened for a moment before answering quietly._

 _"Be careful."_

 _"Ruth?"_

 _"That was." She swallowed hard. "That was Harry. They're in Saudi. They're coming home."_

 _Xxxxxxxx_

 _A/N please review_


	21. Chapter 21

Departure

Harry had to admit he was pleased to get a seat at the back of the aged bus. It gave him the perfect view of his fellow passengers while still being near the emergency exit. The stifling heat was beginning to get to him, tugging at the collar of his shirt he knew he had to do his best to ignore it and concentrate on his surroundings. He nodded to Will who worked his way to the other corner of the bus as Lucas and Adam found seats further down. Adam was exhausted but knew he had to keep awake. Every breath seemed to zap his energy. Glancing at Lucas he sighed.

"I said nothing."

"We know." Lucas smiled slightly. "From what Zaf and Erin told Ruth before you came here if you had said anything you'd have been killed. You were, are still useful to them."

Adam gritted his teeth, still able to taste the blood on his gums. He was going home. A few hours time he'd see Carrie, Wes, Izzy and his mum. Lucas watched him for a moment before focusing on the other passengers. Dubai seemed a long way from where they were. He knew they weren't out of the woods.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ros crossed towards Malcolm as they older man glared at his computer. The Grid was a hive of activity as he stepped back.

"Those files." Ros sat in Tariq's abandoned chair. "There's enough on there to have Fortesque and Fairclough put in prison for the next fifty years."

"I'm aware of that."

"You've put yourself on the line. If they trace that back." Ros let the implication go unsaid.

"Which I've no doubt won't take them too long." Malcolm turned to his friend. "Ros, you, Ruth, everyone here puts themselves on the line to stop these monsters. I should be and am no different. You and I are friends and I appreciate your concern but please do not think that this is something new for me."

"I know you're a brave man, Malcolm." Ros smiled slightly. "I also know we are days from Colin's anniversary and with Harry away."

"Yes. I'm aware of the time of year thank you." He looked away. "The Redbacks have impeccable timing." Ros' lips quirked into a half smile.

"I know what that day means to you. It was seven years ago today. Your best friend." Ros knew the pastoral care thing wasn't her specialty but Malcolm was different. She'd always feel responsible for her father's actions where Colin was concerned and protective of the man that had gone out of his way to befriend her when no one else had. He watched her for a moment.

"Ros, you are the most senior officer here. You put your neck on the line by going after a government aid." Ros narrowed her eyes. "Worry about what happens next not what has gone before."

Xxxxxxxx x

Dimitri poured boiling water into the mug in front of him. The coffee was going to be desperately needed if he was going to get through the rest of the op. He stared at the black swirling liquid deep in thought.

"If it counts for anything, I'm glad you didn't go on the op. I'm glad Harry took Will." He turned to see Beth tuck a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"I know." He reached for another mug as Beth walked further into the small kitchenette. "I know, I just don't like feeling useless."

"You are not useless." She wrapped her arms around him from behind placing a kiss in between his shoulders. "You are not useless."

"My running days are over." He held her hands before turning to face her. Beth raised an eyebrow.

"If you were too slow or not capable do you think Harry would have pushed to have you back? You lost a leg. Half a leg! Not your brain and frankly Dimitri you are the only one letting it stop you. You are the only one making it an issue." Beth snapped. "You and Erin are too alike. You really are."

"How did you work that out?" Dimitri really couldn't see it. He frowned as Beth really seemed to be working up into a full blown rant.

"Neither of you can let go of the past! She's in love with a dead man and you mourn a limb you are never going to get back." Beth shook her head. "Erin could be happy - if she let herself. So could you." She shook her head sadly as the door to the kitchenette opened.

"Ros wants us all in the Briefing Room." Erin stated calmly before walking away. Beth closed her eyes wondering just how much she had heard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bus was soon overcrowded - the heat and body odour making Adam feel nauseated. He swallowed hard, grateful of the bottled water Lucas pushed into his hand. He winced in pain as his fingers curled around the small bottle.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." Adam gulped the water. "Considering I've been hit by a truck."

"Harry has spoken to the Grid they know we're out of the target are." Lucas explained. Adam nodded, he knew he needed medical help but knew the Redbacks could reappear at any time. Gritting his teeth he looked out of the bus window, knowing he had to hold on.

Xxxxxxxxz

Ruth looked at the head of the table. The seat normally occupied by Harry remained empty as Ros stood in her customary place as the rest of the team joined them. Catherine glanced at Ruth, clearly worried as she and Malcolm took their seats.

"Good news?" Alec asked wryly. Ros nodded once.

"Zaf is alive and back in England." Ros stated. "Tariq's on the way back in."

"Small mercies." Malcolm sighed. He was genuinely relieved that Zaf was home. Ruth smiled slightly, she knew Zoe and Carrie had been going through Hell. She couldn't help but feel guilty that Carrie and the children were still waiting for news.

"What about Fortesque? Does he and the witch get away with this?" Erin looked up. Ros smiled slyly.

"No." She stepped away. "Fortesque had IA rip this place apart. Sold secrets and the locations of MI 5 officers. People have died due to his greed. Ruth?"

"Helen Flairclough has been transferred to the secure police unit in Piccadilly." Ruth explained. "I've been going through evidence and it seems she is the link. It was her that had a relationship with Boscard and facilitated the selling of state secrets. She's been formally charged with Treason." Ruth knew it was of little consequence but the woman would at least serve a prison term.

"Fortesque?" Dimitri asked.

"Resigned, immediate effect." Ros watched as Calum rolled his eyes. "Problem?"

"That's it?"

"No." Ros quirked her lip. "He's currently being very publicly arrested in relation to 'suspect' conduct and behaviour. Malcolm found files that should keep the clowns busy for a while. I'm sure a friendly magistrate won't grant bail, seeing as treason and terrorist activity is in almost every file. He's got enough questions to answer, the Foreign Secretary is not a happy man."

"I bet he's not." Catherine bit her lip.

"It's not over yet." Ros leant on the table. "We've still got four officers in the field. Let's get them home."

Xxxxxxxx

A/N please review


	22. Chapter 22

Home?

Harry disembarked the bus, glad to finally be on Saudi soil. He knew his three officers felt the same. Tugging on his collar he knew there would be no time to sightsee. Saudi Arabia was an amazing place and one of the few he'd never visited during his secondment to six. He knew Adam and Fiona had been there more than once but didn't see how he could ask the injured man to act as a guide when he could barely hold his head up. He watched as Lucas handed him water that he had bought from a vendor in the airport. Memories of ushering Ruth through the Iraq bus terminal came to mind. Seeing a man shot dead and another dragged away haunted her to this day. He frowned, memories of the past would do no good now. Ruth was in London. She was safe. He just had to get back to her.

"Adam." He approached the younger man. "Are you well enough to be on a flight?"

"Well." Adam swallowed more water along with dubious looking tablets Lucas had assured him were painkillers. "I'm not bloody walking home."

"He's ok." Harry smirked. Lucas looked at his friend. He hoped he was right.

Xxxxxxxx

"Daddy." Daniel sat on the battered old sofa in the living room of the safe house. "What happened?" The child adored Zaf, seeing his face battered had scared him. Zaf smiled slightly.

"When?" Zaf asked innocently. The three year old raised his eyebrows. He pointed to the bruising around his father's face.

"You know I had to go away to work for a bit? With uncle Adam?"

"Yeah." He looked up to see Emma watching them, her arms folded. The eleven year old knew exactly what her parents did for a living.

"I was running after Adam and I fell. Only I had my hands in my pockets. So I went splat." Daniel looked aghast.

"You tell us never to do that."

"And now you know why." Zaf ruffled his hair. "But I'm ok."

"Yeah?"

"Course I am, Spud. I'm with you, Emma and Mum. Of course I'm ok," He kissed the little boy's mop of black hair as Emma smiled.

"We saw the news." The older child stated. "We saw the bad men with uncle Adam. Only the news said his name wasn't Adam but we knew it was him. Mum says it's going to be ok."

"It is." Zaf held out his hand for his step daughter to approach him. One child on each side he stated firmly. "It will be ok. Promise." Emma nodded sadly. She was at the age where she understood sometimes things weren't ok, however much you wanted them to be.

Xxxxxxxxz

"Ah." Malcolm stared at his computer screen. "Well, that's certainly interesting." He tapped a few keys before smiling slightly. "Sorry, but return to sender isn't a valid option." He spoke to the computer as Ruth and Calum exchanged glances.

"Everything ok?" Calum asked the older man.

"Our friends seem to have discovered my little intervention and sent it back to me. Unfortunately, for them I might add doing so doesn't reveal my IP address but destroys their entire network." Malcolm smiled slightly. "Seems a shame really, it really was quite intricate."

"So they try to trace you and bam!" Catherine looked up. "Game over."

"Crudely put but yes." Malcolm nodded. "I shall have to get this information to Ros." He stepped back. The pods opened to allow Tariq through.

"Did it work? The firebomb?" Tariq jogged towards his mentor.

"Oh yes! Malcolm has done it again. The King of the Grid!" Malcolm blushed as Calum and Tariq laughed. It never seemed to concern Malcolm that the younger men thought he was Section D's own version of Q from the Bond movies. Neither did it concern him that Harry, along with most of the others were grateful he wasn't the super villain he could so easily have become.

Xxxxzzzz

The Dubai airport was a hive of activity with literally hundreds of travellers milling around waiting for their flights to be called. For the first time since entering Baghdad the four intelligence officers weren't concerned with being seen together.

"The flight to Gatwick should be called in the next thirty five minutes." Will stated calmly. The array of travellers didn't seem to notice them as Lucas gulped down the scalding hot coffee.

"Ok." Adam gritted his teeth. "Let's get home." Lucas and Will exchanged worried glances as Harry nodded. It was over, they were on the home stretch.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Flight 568 British Airways has left Dubai International Airport on time." Erin smiled. "Passenger log includes all four of our guys."

"Good." Dimitri smiled. "About time something went right." The rest of the Grid seemed visibly relieved as the news of the errant spooks imminent return spread. Beth glanced across at Ruth who seemed to sag with exhaustion as well as relief.

"You ok?" Beth asked as Ruth bit her lip. Nodding her eyes fell closed.

"I just want them home now."

"I know."

Beth smiled sadly. It seemed that Ruth lacked something when Harry wasn't around. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was something not quite right about either of them when they were apart.

"It's almost over. Mike called, he's happy with Zaf staying in the safe house for a day or so. He's asked that Adam is taken straight to his office once they get home. He doesn't want to have Adam waiting in A&E and the med bay is equipped enough. Says he'll have him admitted if necessary."

"The only way that's going to happen is if Adam is unconscious." Erin joined the conversation, clearly ignoring the fact she had overheard the conversation between Beth and Dimitri a few hours earlier. Ruth rubbed her temples as Erin spoke.

"You sure you're ok?"Beth. It's a headache. I'll live." She turned sharply as Catherine ran towards them.

"Put the news on now!" She gestured to the overhead TV monitor. "Any news channel. It's on them all." Ros turned the television on before growing icily quiet.

" _The body of the 61 year old for head of anti-terrorist activity at MI -6 was found dead in his Chelsea apartment a little over an hour ago. Police are currently refusing to comment but are stating that Sir Fortesque's death does not appear to be suspicious. Back to the studio._ " Ros clicked the screen off as Ruth swore.

"They've done it again." Malcolm sighed. "Murder dressed as suicide."

"We don't know that." Ruth offered. She watched as the older man gritted his teeth.

"They did it with Colin. Only he wasn't corrupt. Walker didn't jump either and if that man has killed himself I'm a monkey's uncle."

"I'll tell Graham you said that." Catherine watched as he raised an eyebrow. Ruth smiled slightly.

"Fortesque's dead." Ros stated sharply. "I want to know who and how. If the Redbacks or MI6 have clean up squads doing the dirty work. There's still too many loose ends." She began issuing orders as the assorted officers began setting to work. It seemed things still had a long way to go before the Redbacks were out of the picture for good.

Xxxxxxxx

A/N please review

Xxxxxxxx

A/N please review


	23. Chapter 23

A/N thank you to Wolfdrum who seems to be my only reader. Hope you like this. Personally I Still don't think this story is up to much.

Pray for a miracle

The flight to Gatwick seemed to take an age. Harry knew the British Airways staff had no idea four British spies were on board their plane but he couldn't help but notice how often the young air hostess kept glancing at Adam. He mentally chastised himself, knowing that Ruth would correct him. It was cabin crew now, not air hostess. He smiled wryly as the young lady approached him.

"Would you like a drink, sir?"

"Coffee, thank you." He desperately wanted tea but knew the caffeine was essential. He had barely slept since Adam and Zaf had left for Iraq. Now he knew Ros and the others had found something he knew he wouldn't rest until the mystery was solved. Smiling slightly he looked across to where Will slept peacefully. It seemed his newest recruit didn't have the same problem.

Xxxxxxxxx

"I've called Carrie." Ruth looked up as Ros crossed to her. "Before you say anything I haven't told her much. Just that she is to be here as soon as possible - Catherine is going to collect her. The children are sleeping so Terri and Graham will stay with them."

"Fine."

"Ros? What is it?"

"Malcolm is right."

"Obviously." Ruth smiled slightly as Ros raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"Fortesque's death. Suicide? Really?"

"The media and the PM will buy it. Disgraced, terror charges likely to be brought, marriage debatable."

"No mental health issues." Dimitri joined the conversation.

"Press won't care about that." Ruth answered. "Ros?"

"I dunno. It's just a bit too convenient. We get close to these scumbags and they just slip through our fingers." She narrowed her eyes. "The Redbacks are still a threat."

"Yes." Ruth agreed. "They are." She bit her lip.

"But?"

"I'm not entirely sure." She closed her eyes for a moment. Dimitri and Ros exchanged glances.

"You ok?"

"Headache. Anyway, I've looked at the rhetoric on the Redbacks. We've always known they abduct, torture and then sell off Intel officers on to the highest bidder. What we didn't know was how they found their buyers. With Fortesque's death and that link to the UK severed." She paused, aware Ros was listening intently. "I assumed that Helena was the link."

"And she isn't?" Beth leant forward, her eyes shining at the prospect of taking down more corruption. Beth hated the establishment figures that hung on the peripheries. She knew there was more than one puppet master making their work more difficult. Ruth looked away for a moment.

"Helena was Boscard's lover. I'm sure of it. The emails and encrypted texts." She handed Ros a copy.

"Not exactly a family friendly rating on these." Ros pulled a face. "That's downright perverse!"

"What!" Dimitri took the paper, laughing as he saw what Ros was referring to. "Oh! I see what you mean! Sweetheart." He pulled a face. Ros turned a funny shade of green. Ruth smiled slightly. "Then she calls him sexpot! This is gross."

"Exactly. Perverse." Ros snatched it back. Beth bit her lip.

"Maybe." Ruth fell serious again. The pain between her eyes threatening to make her nauseated. She took a steadying breath. "It's also evidence."

"And ammunition." Erin stated coldly. Ros nodded.

"Watts with me." Ros headed towards the Pods. Erin stood up.

"Where are we going?"

"That call originated from inside Westminster." Ruth explained. "The Home Office."

"Right." Beth and Dimitri exchanged glances. "So you're going to the source."

"Crowther has a traitor on her staff. I want to know exactly how much we've not been told." The pod doors closed around them as Ruth turned back to the computer, still praying for a miracle.

Xxxxxxxxx

A/n more soon. The lads are nearly home, might be time for a reunion and a showdown. New story idea too. Mainly Harry and Ruth at this stage. Possibly a stand alone. Anyway, please review


	24. Chapter 24

The source

Erin fell into step next to Ros as they made their way through the austere corridors of Whitehall. There was no way they could let the leak in the Home Office continue. Lives had been lost and would be in future if the link between the UK and the Redbacks was allowed to continue. She thought of the hurried phone call with Zaf the night before and the video of Adam facing torture and murder. The steel in her gut seemed to harden.

"Ros. How are we playing it?"

"Crowther sanctioned me to go after Fortesque and his tart. She did that for a reason I'm just hoping it's the right one." Ros kept her face deliberately dead pan as they approached the office at the end of the ornate hallway.

"Yeah, so?"

"So I want to know if it was for the right reasons or was she playing politics and deflecting us from the real threat." Ros' voice was low, almost inaudible. Erin visibly paled.

"You think she's dirty?"

"No." Ros smiled as two men in grey suits passed them. "But I've been wrong before." She glared ahead as she thought of Andrew Lawrence and how a man she had almost considered a friend turn into a traitor. She hoped she wasn't wrong this time.

Xxxxxxxxx

Lucas stood, glad that the plane had finally come to a halt on British soil. He was too tall to be coupes up for as long as he had been. The cramp in his legs reminding him of how little space his six foot three frame had while sat on the plane. Grabbing what little hand luggage he had he looked towards Adam who groaned as he tried to stand.

"Adam?"

"We're in London. I'm ok."

"You're going straight to hospital." Lucas stated knowing Adam would protest. Before the blonde spook could answer a young couple pushed past them, knocking Adam sideways as he gasped for breath. Harry swore as he realised what had happened.

"Adam." Harry's voice was low, full of concern.

"Can't hurt to be checked over." Adam conceded knowing none of his friends would accept that he was fine. Even he knew he wasn't that good an actor. "Carrie?"

"I'll call her." Harry reassured him. "Cmon." He lead the three officers from the plane relieved to finally be on UK soil.

Xxxxxx

Carrie stared at the younger woman as Catherine explained that Adam really was coming home. Biting her lip she nodded as Terri reassured her that the children would be fine with her and Graham.

"He's alive." Carrie repeated. Catherine nodded.

"Yes. Yes Adam is like the cat with nine lives. He's on UK soil and Dad has ordered him to get checked over. That's procedure anyway. Carrie. Your husband is alive." She hugged the childminder as Carrie cried. "He's home. Carrie, he's home." She felt the other woman nod against her. "Dad phoned the Grid. They were to go straight to the General but they're heading to Med Bay in work."

"Ok." She stepped back.

"Go with Cath." Terri smiled. "Go." Carrie nodded before following her friend out of the house.

Xxxxxxx

Ros nodded to the young woman at the desk in the outer office. Erin remained deadpan as the red head she knew as Sophie looked up.

"She's busy."

"She's not the only one." Ros' tone left no room to argue. She was going to talk to the Home Secretary and there was nothing that was going to stop her. Erin's phone sprang to life as Ros narrowed her eyes slightly.

"She's in a crap mood."

"And I'm about to bring a ray of sunshine into her day." Ros stated without a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Erin returned to the room handing Ros her phone. Ros' face softened slightly as she read the text message from Ruth. She knew this was the news she had been afraid would never come. Handing the phone back she looked across at the young red head. "Get the dragon to talk to me. Now."

"Ok, ok." Sophie huffed as she got to her feet. Moments later Erin crossed the plush carpet; sticking a minute listening devise to the back of the computer screen. She was back at Ros' side before the young woman reappeared from the office.

"Well?"

"Ten minutes. Best I could do."

"It's all I need." Ros marched into the plush office without giving Sophie the chance to answer.

Xxxxxxxx

A:N filler chapter please review


	25. Chapter 25

Truth?

"Mrs Myers." The small, round woman got to her feet, ushering both Erin and Ros into the office. "Sit down. Whatever is so urgent?"

Erin glanced at Ros, unsure how to take the politician who currently resembled a fussing grandmother, complete with carpet slippers and glasses perched on the end of her nose.

"There's been a development."

"I see." She say behind her desk. "A significant one? Only I've had the blasted Foreign Secretary on the phone kicking off. The man really is an oaf!"

"Forseque was murdered." Ros stared straight at the older woman as she spoke. "We have evidence but no proof of the murder."

Crowther raised her head as she listened to the explanation Ros gave.

"And you think the mole is in my office?"

"Yes."

"I see." She leant back in her chair. "I am afraid on principle, I should argue with this. In reality I fear you're right." She paused. "Oh don't look at me like that! I was married to a spook for thirty years. It's not the first time I've heard of a member of staff here going rough. Helena Flairclough could not be working alone."

Erin smiled slightly. She liked the woman in front of her, relieved that she would be able to see the situation from their point of view.

"If there is a traitor in our midst. A turncoat I want them stopped. I don't care how or the outcome I want them removed." She held Ros' gaze for a moment. Ros nodded once. She knew her instincts were right.

Xxxxxxxxx

Harry glanced around the airport, relieved to be back amongst the hustle and bustle of a British airport. He knew Mike had arranged to meet them there, keen to assess whether Adam really needed Med Bay or a trip to accident and emergency was necessary. Frowning slightly he made his way across to the designated meeting point as he heard the medic call his name. Mike waved before jogging towards him.

"Welcome back to Blighty."

"Thanks."

"Have you spoken to Ruth yet?"

"No." Harry's voice was laced with concern. Mike nodded.

"She's worried. Now where is the patient?" Mike looked around to see Lucas kneeling in front of Adam who was slumped on the bench a few feet away. Will gulped a bottle of lucozade as Harry and Mike walked towards them.

"Adam?" Mike narrowed his eyes. "Do not move. Breathing deeply hurts? Yes?" Adam nodded. "Back pain? That ankle needs expert attention. Mmn, facial X-rays also required. Boy, if I didn't know better I'd say you'd been in a serious car accident. The General. Now. And I'll broker no argument from you. Not unless you can tell me where and when you obtained a medical degree." Mike stated firmly. Adam nodded once. Mike pulled his mobile from his pocket, pressed speed dial then waited.

"Sister Lloyd? It's Mike Barrett. Sorry but I'm bringing a friend of mine in. Actually my idiot nephew, Adam. Been on his holidays and neglected to tell anyone he was in an RTC. Poly trauma initially untreated. I'm bringing him in." He paused. "No has a healthy mistrust of all non NHS doctors. His Dad and I will him in. Thanks Kelly, owe you one." He hung up the phone.

"Dad? Never met im." Adam raised an eyebrow.

"Harry, meet your son." Mike dead panned. Harry pulled a face. "Oh come on. You lie for a living and that was the best I could come up with. Harry, call Catherine and have her take Carrie to the Royal. You, Carter come on." He helped the younger man to his feet as Harry and Lucas smirked.

Xxxxxxxx

Ruth closed her eyes in relief as she listened to the call. They were in England. Home. Not quite but in the UK and that was enough for a moment. Smiling slightly she picked up her phone.

"Zaf. It's me." She paused as her friend yawned.

"Ello." He yawned. "Ruth?"

"No the mata hara." Ruth smirked as she wondered if befriending Ros in her return to the UK had been a good idea. The sarcasm was definitely rubbing off. "They're back in England. The delivery arrived on time with minimal damage."

"All ok?"

"He'll live, Zaf." Tears filled her eyes as she wished she could hug her closest friend. Zaf and Adam were the brothers she never had and she loved them dearly. She could hear the emotion in his voice before he handed the phone to Zoe. Ruth relayed the details, ignoring the now thundering pain behind her eyes she ended the call, glad that the rest of the team were either out or off duty. Slumping forward she buried her head in her arms as tears of relief began to flow.

Xxxcccccccc

"Do you believe her?" Erin asked as they walked towards the car. The sky had already darkens as they approached the small pool car Ros had chosen. Pausing for a moment she considered Erin's question.

"Yes but that's subject to change." She reached the car, turning to the dark haired spook. "There's nothing more to be done tonight, Rosie will forget what you look like soon."

"Don't." Erin looked away. "She's already forgotten her Dad."

"No she hasn't." Ros got into the driving seat. "A daughter never forgets her father. Is that why you've pushed Richard away? The yank? In case Rosie has more memories of him than Matthew? Because that won't happen."

"No. And how?"

"What do I do for a living?" She started the engine. "Personally I think he's an idiot but God knows if you can find happiness in this job. Go for it. Working alongside Harry and Ruth should have told you that." Erin fell into silence, thinking about the tall, African American man with an accent that made her heart melt. Closing her eyes she tried to work out if refusing him had really been the right thing to do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Will threw his bag over the back of the chair, relieved to be home. He loved his new job but he desperately needed a hot shower, a decent meal and a sleep in his own bed. Smiling slightly he picked up the takeaway menu, as his eyes caught sight of the flashing light on the answer phone. Pressing play he listened to Tariq asking if he fancied going to the pub with him and Dimitri. Smiling he made a mental note to call his friend back before heading to the shower.

Xxxxxxxx

The house was dark when Lucas finally arrived home. He knew Ros and the children were there but with the late hour James and Amy would be sleeping. Carefully walking through the flat he paused as he saw Ros leaving James' bedroom.

"Hi." He paused as Ros stared at him for a moment. "Harry and Adam are at the hospital, Carrie got there as I was leaving." He watched as Ros smiled slightly.

"You ok?"

"Now I'm home." Ros stepped towards him as he approached her. "Ros." He pulled her into his arms, burying his face in her neck as he held her. Ros closed her eyes as she felt his lips on her neck. "Miss me?"

"Nah." Ros lied as he chuckled against her skin. "Lucas." She pulled back, holding his gaze for a moment she reached up, kissing his lips gently. Lucas tightened his hold on her waist as the kiss grew more passionate. It was the first time since Harrison had attacked her that she had initiated any physical contact between them.

"Hey." He pulled back, breathing hard. Ros smiled. Her hands tugging his shirt. "We don't have to. I can wait. I'll wait forever." He whispered against her skin. Ros nodded. She knew he would but she didn't want to wait anymore.

"I know." She laced her fingers with his. "I don't want to wait. Not anymore." She tugged on his hand, pulling him into their bedroom.

Xxxxxxzz

Harry thanked Mike as he was finally allowed to see Adam. He reassured the younger man that Catherine and Carrie were on the way. Adam reiterated that he was not being admitted to the hospital. Twenty minutes, X-rays, ECG, sutures and wound dressings were all complete as Carrie rushed into the A&E.

"Adam." Carrie gasped. Harry nodded as she paused before hugging Harry tightly. "Thank you."

Harry blushed furiously as Catherine raised an eyebrow. "Hi Dad."

"Catherine." Harry smiled as Carrie released him.

"Thank you. You brought him home to us." Harry shook his head, ushering her into the side room where Adam was having the wounds on his back dressed. Catherine smiled.

"Nice one Dad."

"You ok?"

"Course."

"Grace and the boys?"

"We're all ok. Look, Dad. Ruth hasn't really eaten or slept since you last spoke. She's on the Grid now." She handed him her car keys. "Go, I'll get a taxi." Harry kissed her cheek before almost running out of the hospital.

Xxxxxxxxx

The Grid was in almost darkness as Ruth leant back in her chair. She was exhausted and missed Harry badly. The children had been asking about Harry almost constantly. She hated lying but she had to protect them as much as possible. Rubbing her neck with one hand she silently cursed whoever had blown up her car, knowing she had been lucky to get away with whiplash. Sitting at her desk she didn't hear the pod doors whoosh open. Neither did she hear the footsteps approach her.

"Ruth." She smiled slightly as she heard her name. His hands on her shoulders confirmed he was really there. She stood, turning slightly as he stepped impossibly close to her.

"Harry." She closed her eyes as he kissed her, neither caring about the CCTV on the main Grid. Harry pulled back slightly, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ears. "I."

"Ruth? Are you alright?" He asked as he realised she was unsteady on her feet. She smiled slightly, aware that it didn't reach her eyes. She tried nodding, the pain in her head too great as Harry called her name again. She slumped forward, caught in his arms as the world around her faded away to black.

Xxxxx

A/n please review. Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed. There will be more when this story is finished.


	26. Chapter 26

Separation

Harry called Ruth's name as she slumped forward. Taking her weight he scooped her into his arms carrying her into the office. Seconds later she was laying in the battered sofa in the corner. Harry felt his heart speed up, knowing Ruth needed him to think fast.

"Ruth? Open your eyes." He shook her gently as she groaned. Sighing with relief he called the duty medic, knowing it wouldn't be Mike he prayed whoever it was would hurry.

"Help is coming." He brushed her hair away from her face. "Ruth? What happened?"

"Head." She gripped his hand breathing heavily as she did so. "Always hurts."

"Catherine mentioned a bomb."

Ruth swallowed hard. She knew she had been fine until the car had blown up. Headaches and incessant nausea had begun the day the car had been blown up.

"Ros saved me."

"Good." He smiled slightly. "Stay awake, you hear me." His voice soft as he watched her eyes flutter open.

"Missed you." She gasped as the doctor appeared in the office. Dr Ramani smiled slightly as Harry stepped back allowing the doctor access to Ruth.

Xxxx cc.

Adam smiled slightly as Carrie bit her fingernails. The nurse had cleaned and redressed the wounds on his face and torso. He knew Mike was looking at his X-rays but he already knew his ankle was broken and his knee damaged. The nurse applied the dressing to the wound on his shoulder before smiling at Carrie and heading out of the room.

"Adam."

"I'm ok." He held out a hand as she stepped nearer. "No tears."

"I saw the video."

"Oh Carrie." He felt tears brim at the corner of his eyes as her voice cracked. "It was on all the news. They were blaming one of the terrorist groups but none were taking responsibility for capturing a British oil worker. I thought you were dead. Ruth and Ros were brilliant, keeping me up to date. But, Wes saw the video too."

"Our boy. He's been through so much already."

"He lost his mum when he was tiny, you vanishing again hit him like a tonne of bricks. He's tough for his age." She linked her fingers through his knowing that he would have to talk to Wes as soon as possible. The teenager had a habit of bottling things up, just like his dad. That was what worried her. Adam kissed her gently, hiding the wince of pain where her lips touched his.

"I missed you." He whispered. "You kept me alive. You kept me alive. Knowing you and the kids were at home, safe and waiting for me."

"I'll always be waiting for you." She whispered against his lips as he touched her face. "Always."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Rain battered the London streets as Lucas lay awake staring at the ceiling. Ros slept next to him, her hand resting over his heart as she slept. It had been almost eighteen months since she had been drugged and attacked by Harrison. Eighteen months since she had initiated anything between them, or welcomed any form of physical affection from him. The pitter patter of rain against the window lulled his senses for a moment.

"Lucas?" He turned his head to see Ros watching him.

"Just thinking." He pulled her into his arms as she sighed. He loved the closeness they had. Ros on the Grid was very different to Ros at home. He loved that he got to see the woman away from the security services. The Ice Queen didn't come home with him. Ros North did.

"If you can think after what we've just done then I am losing my touch." She raised her head to look at him as he drew lazy circles on her bare arm. He smiled slightly.

"Never." He kissed her hair as she tightened her hold on you. "I meant what I said."

"Umm?"

"Sex, it's not." He paused. "I was celibate for eight years remember? It's not something I can't live without. Anything that makes you feel uncomfortable I can live without. I love you."

"Lucas," her voice was suddenly giving her away. She bit her lip as she felt him arm on her waist. "If you've gone off me. If this is your way of saying you don't want me that way anymore, then." Lucas tugged her arm, pulling her flush against him.

"Don't ever think that." He brushed blonde hair away from her face. "Don't ever think I don't want you." He kissed her passionately, pouring everything he felt into the kiss. Ros pulled back for a moment, resting her forehead against his. Breathing heavily she whispered his name against his lips.

"I love you." She whispered as he kissed her neck, knowing that for the first time in almost a year she could relax, the memory of the man that had broken her sense of self, of who she was pushed away as the man she loved kissed her.

Xxxxxxxx

The doctor helped Ruth into a sitting position as Harry watched, still terrified. Ruth barely looked at him as the doctor took her blood pressure.

"How do you feel now?"

"Ok."

"Really?" The doctor raised an eyebrow as Ruth bit her lip. "Your blood pressure is ok, your pulse is a little low as is your blood sugar. You sustained a head injury recently?"

"It was nothing."

"Ruth?" Harry watched as she shrugged her shoulders. "When?"

"The car bomb." The doctor raised her eyebrows. "It was nothing. I wasn't sick or knocked out. I've had concussion before. I know what the symptoms are."

"When?"

"She's." Harry fell silent as Ruth closed her eyes.

"As a teenager I was assaulted. That knocked me out cold. Then years later I've had a couple of bumps and knocks. Never anything serious."

"Nothing on record."

"I." Ruth took a deep breath. "I lived abroad at the time. I didn't go to hospital."

"Repeated head injuries of the extent to which you have suffered multiple concussions over the years is not good." Dr Ramani looked directly at Ruth. "I'd like you to go to hospital. I'll arrange a CT head."

"There's no need." Ruth hated hospitals. To her they symbolised pain and death. Glancing at Harry she silently pleaded with him to side with her. "Harry, I fainted. I haven't eaten much."

"The doctor knows what she's doing."

"I can't force you to go." The doctor stated. "But you are lucky Harry was here. What if you'd been alone? With the children? Driving?"

"Ok. But does it have to be tonight?" Ruth knew she was stalking for time.

"Yes. I'll call Mike, have him waiting for you. He can read the scan for me. I'll compromise in that you don't need to go via 999. You do, however, need to take better care of yourself." The doctor packed her things away as Ruth avoided Harry's gaze. She wanted to cry.

"What do you think it is?"

"Could be chronic migraine, post concussion syndrome - you'd more likely see that in sportsmen and women; boxers and the like or something more concerning." She stated matter of factly.

"Such as?" Ruth turned to the doctor.

"A slow bleed. A mass, possibly a clot causing raised intercranial pressure. A scan will rule these in or out. I'll call the General. Harry, get her to look after herself."

"Easier said than done." Harry showed her out as Ruth buried her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Ruth blinked back tears as Harry handed her the long navy jacket she had worn earlier.

"Ruth." He helped her put it on. "There is nothing for you to apologise for."

"You should go home, rest. I'll get a car to take me to the hospital." Harry pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her he hugged her tightly.

"No. We go for the scan. Now. I want to go home, but I need you more." His voice washed over her as he kissed her forehead. "Cmon." He tugged on her hand as she nodded. She knew he was right.

Xxxxxxxx

A/N is Ruth going to be ok? Does she have a tumor? A migraine or concussion? Is Harry right to worry and what about the mole? Is it time for the end game now everyone is home?

Please review


	27. Chapter 27

Recovery

Adam closed his eyes as the doctor explained that he would need to have someone with him for at least twenty four hours. Mike Barrett clearly wanted to admit the officer but knew Adam would never agree to it. Carrie listened intensely as Mike explained what she needed to do.

"Can I go home?" Adam asked. He was desperate to see his children, his mum and be with Carrie away from the sterile environment of the hospital.

"Yes. But you don't go into the Grid. Not for a minimum of forty eight hours. If you do I'll recommend you go straight to Tring." Mike smiled slightly before leaving the room. Adam smiled slightly, hugged Carrie to him as she held him.

"I need to see Zaf."

"He's safe. He's with Zoe and the children. Cmon, let's go home."

Xxxxxxx

Ruth stared straight ahead as the doctor shone a light in her eyes. Harry folded his arms as he watched.

"Ruth, before you have your scan I am going to ask you some questions. They may seem simple but humour me."

"Ok."

"What year are we in?"

"2015."

"What's your maiden name?"

"Evershed." Her eyes glanced to Harry. He wasn't sure if she was looking for reassurance that she was right or that he hadn't left. She bit her lip as she looked back at the impossibly young doctors.

"Do you have any children?"

"Yes. Five."

"Five? Can you name them?" The doctor glanced at Harry but waited for Ruth to name the children.

"Chloe, died when she was eighty seven minutes and forty seven seconds old. Catherine, Graham, Nicholas and Gracie - Jo."

"Oh ok. Well, that seems to be satisfactory. I'll see how long the scanner is going to be." He left the room as Harry approached her. She sighed heavily, falling forward slightly into his arms as he reached her.

"Hey." He kissed her hair as she closed her eyes. "It's ok, it's all ok. We're home."

"Yeah." She blinked as Harry pulled back. The doctor returned with a blonde nurse.

"The scanner is ready. Mrs Pearce?" Ruth nodded as she stepped away from Harry. He watched her walk away, feeling like a condemned man as she followed the doctor.

Xxxxx

"Are you for real?" Will opened the door of his flat as Dimitri, Alec and Tariq stood on the doorstep.

"Erin, Malcolm and Beth are back at the Grid. Lucas and Ros are on the way in." Alec explained as they walked into the apartment. "Get your coat."

"I've been in the country less than twelve hours. I'm knackered." He ran his hand through his curly black hair. Alec smirked.

"Kids today, no stamina." Alec laughed. Dimitri picked up a black leather jacket before throwing it at Will. He caught the jacket and glared.

"Harry said we'd have tonight to chill."

"Well, Harry is at the hospital with Ruth. Cmon, we're going mole hunting." Calum ushered him out the flat as Alec locked up behind them.

Cxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure about this?" Lucas asked as Ros nodded. "A mole."

"Fortesque is dead." Ros gulped the coffee as Lucas sat at his desk. "Helena is keeping tight lipped." Ros placed the mug on the desk in front of her.

"Not Section D."

"It wouldn't be the first time." Malcolm sighed. "Connie, Tom, Juliet." He ran a hand over his face.

"Me." Ros finished quietly. Malcolm shook his head.

"You know that is not the case. You were infiltrating Yalta. No Lucas, the breach is at Whitehall. If Crowther is a woman of her word then I think we should be able to identify the person or persons responsible shortly."

"You've done something." Ros watched as Malcolm tilted his head. Lucas smiled just as the Pod doors opened to reveal Zoe and Zaf.

"What are you doing here." Ros stated rather than asked. Zaf smiled.

"Glad to be home, no I'm fine honestly." Zaf laughed. "I work here. As does Zoe. The kids are with my sister and I want to find the bastard who did this." He pointed to his black eye. Ros smiled slightly.

"Oh we will. I promise you we will."

Xxxxx

Adam held Carrie's hand as they walked through the waiting room of City General. Carrie tugged his hand gently whispering "Harry." Adam followed her line of sight before heading towards his friend.

"I thought you left."

"I did. You and Zaf start counselling Monday morning. Debra Langham has already set it up. Humour her - at least go to one session."

"Why are you here?" Adam took in the haunted look in his boss' eyes. "Ruth?"

"She collapsed. The doctor thinks she hasn't been taking care of herself, when we were away. She's having a brain scan now. It could be a migraine, a bleed in her brain or." He pinched the bridge of his nose. Carrie squeezed his arm.

"Ruth has been amazing. Checking on us, keeping Eleanor and I in the loop as much as she can. I'm not sure her or Ros got much rest when you were away. I know I didn't." Adam swore as Harry looked away.

"The doctors here will look after her. Ruth is tough. You know that." Adam

waited as Harry collected himself. "You know how strong she is." Harry took a deep breath, nodding once he turned to his friend.

"Go home. Rest."

"You're on your own here." Adam narrowed his eyes as Harry looked at him.

"I'm not. Ruth is here."

Xxxxx

"I followed the money." Tariq stated as he looked around the room. The Briefing Room looked strange without Harry sat at the head of the table with Ruth at his side. Ros nodded.

"And?"

"And it goes back to the top. I mean I have checked and rechecked it. It still goes back there." Tariq glanced at Malcolm as the older man nodded.

"Go on." Zaf urged.

"It goes to the Prime Minister's personal secretary. The Right Honourable Francis Bowman." Tariq looked directly at Ros. "Who just happens to be the son in law of Pauline Crowther." Catherine yawned.

"Yep, Frank married Lesley Bowman four years ago. Seems he's been hacking the mum in laws files and helping Helena. Let's just say it's not just Fortesque that was having his bed warmed by Helena." Catherine shuddered.

"I wanna be sick." Beth pulled a face.

"Bring him in." Ros glared. "Alec, Will bring him in. Erin, Dimitri find Lesley Bowman. Beth - with me." She marched out the room hoping they were finally getting somewhere.

Xxxxxxx

A/N more soon


	28. Chapter 28

Fear

Ruth stared at the ceiling, aware that the bed would move her through the CT scanner. Staying as still as she possibly could she tried to ignore the nagging fear that this time something really was wrong and focus on the mole both she and Ros knew was leaking information to the Redbacks.

"Nice and still." The radiographer's voice came through the comms. Ruth stared ahead as the machine whirred around her. Minutes later the machine stopped and she was helped to sit up by the radiographer.

"Everything ok?"

"The scan is all done. It doesn't take long. Your husband is outside."

"I know. Thanks." Ruth bit her lip. "The scan? Was there?"

"Mrs Pearce, the doctor will go through everything with you." The younger man ushered her out of the room before she could ask anything else. She sighed, looking up to see Harry walking towards her.

"Harry." She smiled slightly as he pulled her into his arms. Letting him hug her she couldn't help but wonder if his sudden tactile behaviour in public was more to do with what he had seen in Iraq than what was happening to her now.

"It's over. Just got to wait for the results now." He kissed her temple as she closed her eyes. She was terrified, her migraines had been controlled with medication but the car bomb had triggered what had felt like the worst pain physically possible.

"Harry?"

"Ruth?"

"I'm scared." She whispered. Her voice breaking on the second word. Harry tightened his hold on her.

"I know." He whispered. "So am I."

Xxxxxxx

Beth glanced at Ros as she drove through the Central London streets. It was obvious that the Home Secretary had no idea they were planning on visiting her at home. It was well known that Pauline Crowther was a widow; her husband a high ranking officer before his death in the Sugar Horse scandals years earlier. Beth didn't think that the middle aged woman would be too impressed at two MI 5 officers turn up at her house late at night.

"Do you think she knows?" Beth asked. Ros pushed her foot to the accelerator.

"What?"

"Crowther? Do you think she knows her son in law is a treacherous scumbag?"

"If she doesn't, she will soon." A sly smile crept across her face as she drove through the deserted streets.

"Poor cow."

"She's tough." Ros paused. "Her son in law almost got Adam and Zaf killed. His cronies could have killed Ruth with that car bomb. I'm through with playing nicely. Bowman is going to pay for this."

"Yeah." Beth checked her gun as Ros got nearer the destination. She just hoped she didn't need it.

Xxxxx

Will narrowed his eyes as Alec body slammed the younger man into the side of the car. The night air cold enough to make him more alert. Music blared out of the nightclub across the street.

"We've been looking for you." Will explained. The man groaned. Alec tightened his hold, glad that no one seemed to be bothered that one of the nightclub's punters seemed to be on the receiving end of an assault. Bowman swore as Alec pulled him back, putting his prey into an armlock.

"Frank Bowman, you are not an easy man to find."

"What the Hell is this?" Francis swore. Lucas opened the car door, glad he'd stayed in the vehicle.

"We need to talk." Lucas explained. A gang of teenage lads began rolling out of the nightclub across the road. Alec manhandled Bowman into the car.

"Eh?"

"Helena sends her love." Will smirked as the colour drained from his face. "I think the way you've broken several parts of the 2010 Antiterrorism Act could provide a topic of conversation."

Bowman glared at him before turning to stare out of the window. Lucas drove, knowing they finally had the man that had been responsible for more than one spook dying at the hands of Boscard and his friends. Fruiting his teeth he headed back to Thames House.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Harry sat next to Ruth as they waited patiently for the scan results. He really wanted to go home, see his children, grandchildren and pets. He wanted to crawl into bed with Ruth and sleep but he knew just because he was back in England the war wasn't over. He stared at Ruth's hand, knowing she was as scared as he was. Her fingers laced through his as she fidgeted in the plastic chair.

"If this is bad."

"It won't be."

"Might be." She closed her eyes. "If it is, you have to be ok. For Gracie and Nick. I have to know."

"You are going to be ok." Ruth looked into his eyes, knowing he believed what he said. Smiling slightly she only broke away when she heard her name called. A nurse in a royal blue uniform called her name again. Biting her lip, Ruth got to her feet - holding Harry's hand tightly she stepped forward knowing that in a few moments her fate would be sealed.

Xxxxa

A/N please review


	29. Chapter 29

Answers

Ruth bit her lip as she stepped forwards. The young woman calling her name smiled slightly, clearly used to patients being nervous. Taking a deep breath she reached for Harry's hand.

"Do you want me to come in with you?"

"Yes." Ruth nodded. "I need you, Harry."

"I'm here." He took her hand as they reached the consultation room. Harry couldn't help but feel like a man walking to the gallows. He'd always tried to protect Ruth, from the evils of their world, the worst of his character and his past but suddenly it seemed pointless. He couldn't save her from everything - not from her own brain.

The nurse ushered them into the office where Mike Barrett sat reading Ruth medical notes.

"I thought we were seeing a neurologist." Harry frowned.

"Hello to you too."

"Hello." Ruth smiled, relieved to see a familiar face.

"I pulled a few million strings. So sit down." He ushered them both to seats near the desk. "Jackie, can you get Mr and Mrs Pearce some tea - they are going to need it." The nurse pulled a face before leaving the room.

"Why?" Harry narrowed his eyes.

"No reason, just she's a blabber mouth. Fancies herself as matron before she's even stepped onto the wards. No, she's better off out there. Now, this brain scan my colleague arranged."

"Just tell me." Ruth looked at her friend. "Please Mike."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ros parked the car in a quiet side street lined with ornate black lampposts and trees. The townhouses were all painted white with uniform black doors, each identical to the next. Beth got out the car, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ears she wondered what Ros was planning.

"Bowman married Crowthers youngest daughter, Lesley three years ago." Ros explained. "It fits time wise with our mole theory." Ros explained, checking her gun discretely before hiding it in the small off her back. Beth nodded.

"She wasn't Home Secretary then. Her husband had already died after Connie sold those names." Beth fell into step beside her. Ros nodded. Glancing at her watch she hoped Lucas and the others had managed to pick Bowman up; the last thing they needed was to have him spill the beans before she spoke to Crowther.

"No, she was back bench then. On the opposition. A regular MP but had an interest in homeland security. Ruth did a lot of research when she was appointed. Recent incumbents haven't exactly been whiter than white."

"So what now?" Beth asked as Ros pressed the doorbell.

"We spill the beans." The door opened to reveal a stout middle aged woman in a pair of jeans and fluffy pink slippers.

"Ros? Elizabeth? What is it?" She was genuinely worried. Ushering both younger women into the hallway she closed the door.

"Where's Lesley?"

"My Lesley? South of France until Saturday. Why?"

"We've been mole hunting." Ros smirked slightly. Her voice deliberately low.

"I've got our David's girls sleeping upstairs. I'm babysitting for him and Jeanette to go out. This had better be good." She snapped. Beth took a deep breath.

"Your son in law, Bowman has been arrested and detained under the Anti Terrorism Act." Ros explained.

"He's in France with Lesley." Crowther shook her head.

"No, he's in Thames House. You need to get in touch with her, get her home." Beth stated firmly. "He's the mole. He sold details that could only have come from your office."

"Oh my word." Crowther sat down, clearly shocked. "Oh my word!"

"Did you have any idea?"

"Of course not! Throw the book at him. He's responsible for what happened to your colleagues. Could have caused world war 3. No! Don't spare him just because of his connection to me." Crowther paused. "I told you to go after the mole, Ros. This doesn't change that." She turned as a child's voice called for her.

"I don't want the girls upset by this. They're too young to understand what I do." She ran a hand through her hair. "Abbie! Back to bed, granny won't be long." She turned as the little blonde girl appeared. Ros estimated her to be around Amy's age, possibly a year older.

"We'll leave you to get on." Ros almost dragged Beth out of the house. Beth frowned slightly before letting Ros lead her back to the car.

"What happened there?"

"She's clean." Ros stated. "Cmon." Ros got into the driving seat silently praying she could go home to be with her own family soon.

Xxxxxx

"Not a tumor." Ruth sighed. Mike nodded. "I'm not, I mean." Harry squeezed her hand. He watched her face for a moment; she was clearly in pain but was trying to concentrate on what the doctor was telling them.

"No space occupying lesion, no bleed or midline shift. Ruth, your brain is normal but you do have a hairline fracture in the back of your skull."

"She's got a fractured skull?" Harry was immediately alarmed. Mike raised a hand.

"Yes, probably sustained when you were in the car bomb."

"It would have been worse if Ros hadn't been there. So? The dizziness, nausea all that is just concussion?"

"Moderate concussion - there's no 'just' when it comes to head injuries." Mike narrowed his eyes. "Ruth, you've had more than one head injury. The scan shows evidence of repeated concussions."

"Brain damage?"

"Harry." Ruth squeezed his hand. He fell silent. "I had a head injury as a teenager - I was knocked out. But I was fine, then nothing much until Cyprus. I cracked my head there - needed sutures." She looked away remembering the way George had glared at her as he had thrown her into a wall. She looked back at the doctor.

"You have to take more care of yourself. Repeated head trauma can lead to all sorts of problems. I'm diagnosing you with Post Concussion Syndrome."

"She's ok?" Harry felt like a drowning man clutching at straws. Mike nodded.

"For now. There is a swollen vessel that may need investigating. I want further tests but we have to let the concussion heal first. Rest, painkillers and I'll arrange more tests. Im doubtful there's anything to worry about but I want to be certain the swelling is just a bruise from concussion not an aneurysm that needs clipping." Mike explained. "Ruth, take Harry home."

Ruth nodded, tugging on her husband's hand she got to her feet. It was time to go home.

Xxxxxxxxx

Lucas stretched as he looked over the Grid. It was late, he knew Ros was on her way back and that there was nothing more to be done that couldn't wait until morning. He turned off his computer as Dimitri and Alec chatted to Malcolm, Erin and Calum. Things looked normal. Zoe and Tariq were looking at a file as Zaf buried his face on his arms as he let his eyes fall closed.

"Zo, take him home." He smiled as Catherine turned her computer off. Minutes later the Grid started emptying for the night. He yawned getting to his feet as Ros walked onto the Grid.

"Where's Beth?" Dimitri asked. Ros shrugged.

"Took her to your place. Harry called, Ruth is alive and is going to fine. A fractured skull." Ros explained. "She's ok, now home because tomorrow I want answers." She smiled as Lucas got to his feet. The others had already left by the time Lucas had gathered his wallet and jacket.

"Home." Lucas turned her towards the pods. "Tomorrow we'll finish this."

Xxxxxxx

A/N please review


	30. Chapter 30

No Rest for the wicked?

Ros yawned as Lucas opened his eyes. He knew his wife was exhausted - she had barely had a break since the now infamous video footage had made its way onto the Internet. Running his fingers through her short blonde hair he couldn't help but feel relieved that they were home. Zaf and Adam would live to fight another day.

"Penny for them." Ros rested her head on his chest. Lucas smiled.

"Just thinking."

"Don't. Go to sleep." She paused. "James and Amy will be awake soon. Then they'll be here, and we won't get anymore rest."

"I don't mind. God, I missed you and the kids so much." Ros propped herself on one elbow before kissing him.

"I know. It's over." Ros paused as she pulled back slightly. "Well, it will be once that piece of scum spills his guts." Ros glared as Lucas nodded.

"Adam."

"What about him?"

"I've not seen anyone as badly treated as him still alive. Ros, they made the Russians that had me look like amateurs." Lucas swallowed hard. "I know they tortured Zaf years ago and almost caught Erin. But this. I've never seen anything like it. I thought I'd be bringing his corpse home."

"Adam is tough."

"The Redbacks."

"Don't say that name here, last thing we need is the kids repeating it. And you know what Amy is like." Lucas sighed. He knew she was right.

"Bowman used his contacts to try to destroy us. To take out Section D. Murdering Adam and Zaf would have been the icing on the cake." Ros continued. "Helena, Fortesque and him; all on Boscards' payroll. Makes me feel sick. The acting DG of Six! He knew what he was sending his officers into."

"And he's paid the price. He's dead. Helena is in prison and Bowman will join her there. Now sleep." He pulled her closer to him as Ros closed her eyes.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Dad!" Wes jogged down the stairs as Carrie and Adam stopped in their tracks. The teenager came to a halt on the last step. "Bloody Hell!"

"Wesley James Carter!" Eleanor appeared from the living room. "You'll wake the baby! Oh Good God! My boy!" The pensioner hurried across the hall as Adam smiled at her.

"Hi Mum."

"Those bastards!" Eleanor hugged him. Adam and Wes raised eyebrows, neither having heard the matriarch swear before. "Well, I could say a lot worse. Tea?" She released him as Carrie smiled slightly before following the older woman into the kitchen.

"Alright Mate?" Adam smiled as Wes wiped a tear away.

"You look crap."

"I'm home. I'm going to be ok. And before you ask uncle Zaf is fine. I called him on the way home. Harry and everyone is ok. Does your dad get a hug or are you too old now?"

"Yeah. But who cares?" Wes hugged his father as Adam tried not to cry in relief. He was home.

Xxxxxxx

"Not a tumour." Ruth smiled. The analgesia Mike had given her suddenly making her feel a lot better, if a little woozy. "Not cancer."

"Did you think?" Harry hated to think she had been worrying about her health while he hadn't been there to support her. She shook her head.

"Honestly?" She walked through the hospital car park at his side as she answered him. The dimly lit car park would have been a little intimidating but now she had Harry at her side she felt she could take on the world. "No, I probably should have considered the possibility after the way Dad and Auntie Jess died. I didn't think about me. I get migraines, I was missing you and worried sick. The headaches didn't seem unusual. I'll live. I always do."

"Don't." Harry pulled her into his arms. Hugging her tightly he buried his face in her neck. Ruth clung to him, enjoying the warmth his bulk provided. "Don't ever joke about your life like that. You heard Mike." He brushed her hair away from her face as he spoke. "A fractured skull."

"Hairline fracture."

"Possible aneurysm."

"That's treatable, if that's what it is." Ruth kissed him. "I'm not the one jetting off to war zones. Harry Pearce you are stuck with me for a long time. Now, there are a few people at home who are desperate to see you."

"The kids?"

"Yes, the kids." Ruth smiled. "Graham has been babysitting for me."

"Good, for a moment I thought you meant the JIC were waiting for me." Harry pulled a face. Ruth rolled her eyes.

"Take me home Harry." Harry nodded, kissing her once before heading across the deserted car park to his 4x4.

Xxxxxxxxx

Erin stared at the ceiling, hoping that Rosie and her mother were sleeping. She couldn't settle, knowing that Bowman was one of the men that could have been involved in her fiancé's murder four years earlier. Glaring at the ceiling she knew there was very little chance Ros or Harry would let her sit in on the interviews. Sighing she could imagine Rosie's father laughing at her, telling her to chill out.

"Matty." She sighed. "I miss you. I really miss you." She blinked back a tear. "Why did I have to lose you?" She wiped a tear away as her mobile vibrated.

"Watts." She snapped. "Calum? You ok?"

"Yeah." The curly haired spook sighed. "I've gone back onto the Grid. The Redbacks, Boscard, Fortesque all had a hand in Matthew's death. I can't let it lie. I just can't."

"You should be with Catherine and the children." Erin sat up in bed, dragging her knees up and hugging them as she did. "They need you."

"Lilly and Charlie are sleeping."

"Don't do this." Erin sighed. "I know Adam's abduction brought it all back. It did for me too but Matt wouldn't want this. We do our jobs, we don't start a vendetta."

"Is that why you won't give Richard a chance?"

"Bugger off! That's my business."

"Yeah? You're my niece's mum. You think Matty would want to see you unhappy? You're not cheating on him if you want to see Richard and I'm not going to throw a spanner in the works. Unless he messed you about." Calum smiled as he turned his computer off.

"I can't replace Matt."

"No one asked you to. Different, not better. Adam and Zaf are home. We have the mole in custody - no doubt Harry and Ros will deal with him tomorrow." Calum picked up his jacket. "Look, bad guys are always going to be there. They're going to keep trying to kill us. They might even succeed."

"Cal."

"It's possible, but if doing this job has taught me anything it's be happy while you can. Live your life."

"Says him stuck on the Grid at gone midnight."

"Me? Oh I forgot my keys. I'm not working. Catherine is outside with the kids sleeping in the car. I'm going home. Take my advice, Erin. For once. Be happy." He ended the call as Erin wiped a tear away. Shaking her head she placed the phone back on her bedside table.

"Well, Matthew Reid you certainly have a way of getting your message across." She smiled before closing her eyes. "Night." She whispered, hoping her sort of brother in law was right.

Xxxxxxxxx

Dimitri poured the last of the milk into his coffee. He'd not slept since arriving back at the flat he shared with Beth. Although, the blonde had fallen asleep the moment her head had touched the pillow he couldn't switch off. Sipping the hot drink he tried to work out what gain, if any Bowman could have from cheating on his wife, stealing files and ultimately selling information on the whereabouts of security service personnel. Money, he knew was the obvious motive but there had to be more. A normal, rational man wouldn't commit murder by proxy like that; he had to know giving the Redbacks locations of MI 6 and MI 5 officers would not only breach UK security but lead to deaths of most of the officers. Glaring at the television screen he knew it was one of those things he probably would never fully comprehend. He made a mental note to talk to Tariq and Malcolm in the morning. Until then there was very little that could be done. Smiling to himself he wondered if this new need to work every detail out in his mind came from working with Ruth for so long. Resting his mug on the coffee table he walked through to the bedroom.

"Hey." Beth yawned.

"Hi. Go back to sleep." He sat down, removing the prosthesis that Beth barely noticed anymore.

"No rest for the wicked eh?" She reached out a hand for him as he slipped beneath the duvet. Dimitri smiled slightly. He shook his head.

"No, not once we've stopped them." Beth raised an eyebrow before closing her eyes. Tomorrow would be a long day.

Xxxxxxx

A/N maybe 2 or 3 chapters left. Next time Ros, Harry and Crowther face Helena and Bowman. Can Adam really relax now he's home? Will Ruth be ok or does she really have a problem and can Harry cope if she does? Please review.


	31. Chapter 31

Recovery

Adam stared in the mirror as he ran the taps in the sink. He was relieved to be home, relieved that Isabella hadn't forgotten him and the family was safe. Part of him couldn't really believe he was back in London. Sighing he splashed warm water onto his face. He grabbed the soft white towel, burying his face in the cotton he realised he could understand how Lucas had felt on his return from Russia. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath hoping that he would sleep properly and not be plagued by nightmares. He was desperate for one night of peace. He turned as he heard a gasp from behind him.

"Hi." He turned, suddenly feeling self conscious. It was a strange feeling, despite Carrie being twelve years younger than him he had never really felt concerned about how she saw him.

"I didn't hear you." He could feel her eyes running over his battered torso.

"Sorry."

"Carrie." He watched as she crossed the small bathroom towards him. "Are you alright?"

"No."

"What is it?"

"I was so scared." She touched his face gently, running a finger along his chin until she reached the bruising across his throat. Adam closed his eyes. "I saw that film. The sick little VT they sent to the news agencies and I wanted to die. I was angry, scared and I think I still am."

"Bruises fade." He took her hand, kissing her palm. Carrie nodded.

"I know." She smiled. "I missed you."

"You kept me alive. Knowing you were here with our kids. Knowing I had you to come home to." He kissed her gently, still holding her hand. Her eyes fluttered closed, dark hair falling into her face. She pulled back slightly, looking him in the eye.

"Tomorrow. If an op needed you to, you'd risk your life tomorrow." She stated rather than asked. Adam sighed. Fiona had been a spook, had understood. Carrie couldn't. He closed his eyes, resting his forehead against hers.

"Caz."

"It's ok. I'll worry about tomorrow when it happens." She kissed him, delighted when the kiss turned passionate. She gasped as her back hit the tiled bathroom wall. "Adam."

"I'll always fight to get home. I'll never give up." He kissed her neck, ignoring the spasms in his back. Carrie ran her fingers through his short blonde hair as he found her lips once more. Breaking the kiss she looked him directly in the eye.

"I have you now. I'll take that as a start." She smiled slightly before taking his hand. "It's 2 am, it's time for bed."

"Yes, Mrs Carter."

"To sleep." She ran her hand along his battered torso. "To sleep, you need the rest. I'll be there beside you. Always."

Adam sighed, he knew she was right. He also knew she was aware of the horrific nightmare that has dragged him from his sleep. He didn't think he would get anymore rest that night but his wife clearly had other ideas. He smiled slightly, letting her lead him to bed.

Cxxxxxxxx 

Harry stared at the door in front of him. He had been on the Grid for a little over an hour and was keen to get into the Interview Room with Ros. He knew Bowman would expect Lucas and Ros, but he wanted to see the whites of the man's eyes when he lied as he was sure he would.

"Harry."

"How's Lucas?"

"Fine." Ros paused. "Zaf is upstairs with Beth and Ruth. This whole interview is going to be videoed and recorded. We've got him." Ros smiled slyly. Harry nodded

"Yes, but there are still lose ends."

"Yasmin Thomas and he husband?"

"I know the husband was turned successfully by Lucas and Will but I just don't think Yasmin is dead."

"She walked into a building that exploded." Ros frowned. Harry nodded.

"So did you." He watched as she smirked.

"There's only one Ros Myers."

"Thank God."

"Frequently." Ros smirked. "Shall we?"

"Ladies first." Harry nodded as Ros led the way into the room.

Xxxxxx

Zaf curled his hand into a fist as he explained to Dimitri and Alec the role Yusef had in his rescue. He hadn't suspected anything untoward at the time. His focus had been on finding Adam. Now he couldn't believe how naive he had been.

"He seemed legit." Alec nodded.

"He's a doctor. That we can verify. As he said he came to England to attend medical school. Returned to Iraq after the Second Gulf conflict to find his brothers." Alec watched as relief filled the younger man's eyes.

"I got something right."

"Looking at the intelligence." Ruth sat at her desk, next to Zaf as she spoke. He turned to her. "You got a lot right. Yusef wasn't lying to you. It seems Yasmin was the liar. He did return to Iraq as a qualified doctor but he was angry and grieving. Both his older brothers, Mohammed and Zayed were killed in American air strikes. Bush' shock and awe bombings cost Yusef his brothers."

"Which made him prime target for radicalisation against the West." Dimitri shook his head. "So much for the War on Terror. It just created more terrorists."

"Bush wasn't known for his high intellect." Alec snapped. Ruth but her lip nodding. "But."

"But while Yusef spoke to Red Troop and is currently talking to Cathy Garvey Yasmin's body is unaccounted for." Ruth rested her head on one hand.

"Bowman, Fortesque, Flanagan, Thomas." Zaf screwed his eyes shut. "Is there anyone that can be believed?" He sighed as Lucas joined them.

"Yeah. Each other." Lucas stated firmly. "I just got the signal Harry and Ros are ready to go at Bowman."

"Ok." She turned back to her workstation. The monitor showed a clear image of the Interview Room with the dark haired man sat opposite Ros. Harry sat beside her. Will but his lip as he watched the team set about their work. Looking around the room he couldn't help but be relieved that Adam was home with his family. It was clear Section D saw the abduction as a personal attack in them. Narrowing his eyes he had no idea what they would do if Adam and Zaf hadn't been found.

"It's not over? Is it?" He asked quietly. Zoe squeezed his shoulder. She genuinely liked the new boy but knew he was still adapting to life in Anti-Terrorism and the risks that brought.

"It's never over." She sighed. "Just enjoy the lulls. We chase the bad guys and sometimes, not often they come after us and when they do we close ranks."

"Yeah." Calum joined in. "What Zoe is trying to say is the bad guys keep trying to kill us. We don't let them."

"Ok." Will sighed as he watched Ruth and Tariq work at their stations, analysing and cross matching everything that was said. Erin stood in the doorway of the kitchenette as Malcolm shrugged his jacket off. The team were on a roll. The Redbacks didn't have a chance as far as he could see. Section D were family. They were in recovery after an attack that had shaken them but they were coming back stronger.

Xxxxxxxx

"You don't deny leaking information regarding the whereabouts of British and Irish intelligence personnel." Harry narrowed his eyes. The younger man smirked at him. Ros desperately wanted to knock the scumbag's lying face off. She was barely restrained as she thought of Wes, terrified of losing his Dad, of Carrie and Zoe worried sick as little Emma and Daniel wondered where Daddy was. She focused on Bowman knowing he was lying by omission.

"No deals." Ros got up, crouching beside him. "You aren't talking your way out of this one. It doesn't matter who your mother in law is." Shock filtered through his eyes for a millisecond.

"It's over." Harry paused.

"Really?" Bowman laughed. "It's only just begun." Ros launched at him, pining him to the opposite wall by his neck. She was millimetres away from him as he flailed. Harry remained seated, the image of calm as he quietly opened a brown envelope, removing photographs taken by Red Troop's medic detailing the injuries on Zaf's body when they had found him. Another envelop had photographs showing the results of Adam's torture.

"Do you know what your actions have done? Do you know? Really?" Ros spat.

"Put him down." Harry watched as Ros removed her forearm from his neck. Bowman glared at her as he gasped for air. "That was nothing compared to what the men in these pictures endured." Harry kept his voice low, steady and calm. "Sit down. Look at them." He pushed the photos towards the glaring man. "Look!"

His eyes fluttered to see marks and bruises that were too gruesome to contemplate.

"These men lived." Ros glared. "You don't want to see the photos of what these bastards did to those that died. To the women and children they killed."

"I."

"You did it for money." Harry nodded. "We know."

"You."

"Reduced to one word answers." Ros narrowed her eyes. "Not good enough."

"The evil men do." Harry paused. "You wanted money - who paid you? To betray your family? Your wife? Your country? Who paid you?" Harry leaned across the desk just as the interview room door opened. Stan held the door open as Erin stepped in.

"Sir, Ma'am." She spoke quietly as both maintained their glare on the man in front of them. "You need to see this." She handed Ros a note. Ros narrowed her eyes as Harry took the paper from her.

"You're right. This isn't over." Harry pushed his chair away from the table, leaving the room followed by his officers.

Xxxxxxx

A/N anyone reading? Please review.


	32. Chapter 32

The Note

Harry crumpled the small piece of paper Erin had given him in his fist. He knew the man in the Interview Room was as guilty as Hell. He knew Bowman had sold out the locations of MI 5 staff, compromised his own family and risked lives of innocent bystanders. What he didn't know was why the man had survived unchecked for so long. In his experience traitors had a short shelf life, he couldn't understand how Bowman and Helena had lived for so long.

"Has this been confirmed?" Harry kept his voice low. Erin nodded.

"Ruth is checking the chatter coming out of GCHQ, but there's no reason to believe it's anything other than genuine." Erin folded her arms as Harry nodded. He knew there was no way the interview would have been interrupted if the information hadn't been seen as legitimate.

"Erin , get to Whitehall. See what has been salvaged, if anything." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ros, find Crowther. What is it bloody Home Secretaries?" He stormed back into the interview room with Ros just behind him.

Bowman got to his feet.

"Sit." Harry ordered. Bowman sat down. "You are to be charged and prosecuted under the 2010 Antiterrorism Act. You are to be transferred to a secure holding facility."

"Guantanamo Bay? Yeah right." Bowman smirked.

"If the note I received is accurate." Harry kept his voice low. "You'll wish Guantanamo was an option." He left the room as Ros quirked her lip in a half smile. She knew she had detained the right man. He was as guilty as sin. She nodded for Stan to take him away before following Harry out the room.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"I do not like this." Malcolm stated firmly as he tapped a few keys on the computer. He narrowed his eyes, ignoring concerned looks from Catherine, Tariq and Calum.

"What?" Calum raised an eyebrow.

"There seems to be a block on the CCTV."

"Can't you get around it?" Catherine asked. Calum and Tariq exchanged uneasy glances. Hardly any technology was safe once either Ruth 'had a look' or Malcolm created some means of defeating it. Malcolm nodded.

"Easily, it's just a annoyance really. Get hold of Lucas and Ros, advise them that we won't have visual cover of them for a few minutes." He sat at his desk as Catherine smiled slightly. It was clear her unassuming and gentle godfather was just as much a spy master as her father was.

Xxxxxxxxx

"This is out of hand now." Lucas stated as he parked the car in the grounds of the hospital.

"I know, not only do we risk life and limb keeping this country safe we have to pay to park in our local hospital." Ros snapped as Lucas smirked. He knew his wife had a different outlook than most people but he couldn't help but smile.

"I was thinking more about the torture, attempted murder of three of our team and now this." He watched as Ros raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, there is that." She got out of the car as Lucas looked for change. Ros rolled her eyes. She desperately wanted to ignore the rules but knowing the luck she had lately she knew there was a high chance she'd end up with the car clamped if she didn't pay. Lucas returned, falling into step beside her as they headed towards the hospital.

Xxxxxxxx

Ruth stared at the computer screen reading transcripts of police calls as Harry approached her.

"The Home Secretary was attacked ten minutes after Bowman was brought in." Ruth stated. "She's in A&E. Ros and Lucas are there."

"Attacked?" Harry pulled Zaf's chair nearer to her. Ruth nodded.

"Beth and Ros left her at home with her grandchildren." She glanced at Harry before turning back to the computer screen. "The children are five , six and nine. The middle child, Jacob called 999 because a bad man tried to hurt him grandma." Ruth shook her head sadly. "Amy is only five. Can you imagine her or Gracie having to make that call?"

"Squeak will never have to make that call." He took her hand, knowing how Ruth hated any case where children were involved. She had worried about Gracie, Nick and the Carter and Younis children. He hated to think of her worrying any more than she had to.

"Where are the children?"

"A family liaison officer is taking them to Sandra's, her daughter in law." Ruth sighed. "The police have arrested two men. Beth and Dimitri are on the way to talk to them at the police station now."

"Crowther?"

"Injured. Not sure what the injuries are until Ros or Lucas get in touch. I've just listened to a five year old call for an ambulance. Harry, this is insane." She blinked, turning her wedding ring as she looked away. "Children are in the firing line. Maybe unintentionally but."

"These scum don't care." Harry caught her hand, stilling her fidgeting. She caught his eye. "But we do, the police do. Ruth, we've got the mole. Flanagan is in custody and will stand trial. As will Bowman. At least one link to the Redbacks is severed."

"Yeah." Ruth smiled slightly. "Harry, I."

"You care and I love you for it." Ruth blushed slightly. "I'll call the Met, see what they've charged these chancers with. But they are small fry, Ruth."

"I hope so." She sighed as he squeezed her hand.

"I'll send Erin and Will to talk to them." Harry decided. "About time that boy saw how we do things when we're not rescuing abducted officers." He stepped away towards his office as Ruth returned her attention to the screen.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Ros marched through the hospital corridors, her heels clicking against the enamel floor as she went. A young nurse smiled at Lucas as Ros shot her a death glare. Lucas smirked, knowing that Ros wasn't remotely jealous. She had no reason to be. A police officer stood to attention as they approached the room where Crowther was being nursed.

"Ma'am." The officer stepped aside as Ros flashed her ID card. She walked into the room as Lucas closed the door.

"Home Secretary."

"Pauline." She corrected. "Sat here in a generic hospital gown with bruises and bandages the title Home Secretary isn't exactly appropriate." She sighed. "Sit down, the pair of you look like a security service version of Barbie and Ken."

Lucas laughed, taking the seat next to her bed.

"What happened?"

"Two Cave Men thought they could frighten me." Crowther narrowed her eyes. "Both men are taller than me, which is not difficult."

"How did they get in?" Ros asked gently.

"The." She paused. "The back door was forced. The children had gone to bed. Alice was unsettled but the other two were sleeping."

"When?"

"About an hour after you and Beth had visited me. Ros, one of them had a tattoo. Anterior aspect right wrist. A spider. A nasty looking spider, with a red V on its back." Crowther paused. "I was knocked out, after I received a few slaps to reinforce the message. But I remember that tattoo." She was clearly angry. "Can you get me out of here? I don't want this getting in the press. The bloody hacks would have a field day!"

"Of course." Ros nodded. She liked the older woman. There was a grit about her that her successors hadn't possessed.

"They've arrested two men. One went to school with Bowman. I'm sorry, Pauline but this was clearly a planned attack." Lucas watched as she nodded.

"Right. The children are safe. Yes?"

"Yes." Ros knew Ruth would have found out what had happened to the youngsters.

"Bowman and Helena are in custody?"

"Yes." Ros glanced at the woman's bruises on her wrists. She could see the politician was shaken.

"Then this ends. Now." She looked at both officers. "Get me out of this hospital and back to my family."

"I'll leave you to dress." Lucas stepped outside to talk to the police officer as Ros spoke on the phone.

"I mean it."

"I can see that." Ros stated. "It's over - our officers are home and the traitors are in custody. This time, Home Secretary we win."

Xxxxxxxx

A/N epilogue left to go. Thank you for reviewing.


	33. Chapter 33

Epilogue 

Ruth picked up the steaming mugs of coffee before heading towards Harry's office. Three arrests had been made following the attack on Crowther and it seemed Bowman and Helena had been working together all along. Sighing she walked through the office door. Harry looked up, relieved that they were the only members of staff left on the Grid.

"I just spoke with the Home Secretary." Harry stated as Ruth put the mug on a coaster next to him. "She's staying with her daughter in law tonight. Bruised and humiliated with a broken rib but she says she'll live."

"Pauline Crowther is a formidable woman." Ruth sipped her drink. "This isn't going to scare her for long."

"No. Maybe old Henry was right; espionage should be left to the women." He smiled as Ruth raised and eyebrow.

"Henry Parks may have had a point." She smiled as she thought of the elderly spook who was twice as spritely as men half his age. Harry nodded.

"At least one branch of the Redbacks has been cut. Their insidious, worse that Nightingale ever were." Harry lifted the mug.

"I'm still worried."

"I know." He covered her hand with his own. "Adam and Zaf."

"Yes but Will too. Cmon Harry." She smiled at his raised eyebrows. "His first major op is in a war zone? He's what? 25."

"Twenty four, the same age Tariq was when he started. A year younger than you at GCHQ." Harry watched her nod.

"I know but neither Tariq or I were sent abroad on our first job. Don't let the pressure affect him. He's good. But I agree, Adam and Zaf need to take things easy. They've been through Hell."

"Yes." Harry stood up, taking his jacket from the hook behind the door. "Home?"

"Home." She smiled as she stood up, glad to be leaving the Grid for the night.

Xxxxxx

Zaf washed his face, exhausted but too afraid to sleep. The last thing he wanted was to disturb the children and Zoe. Looking in the mirror he felt sick as he thought about how there could have been four children growing up without a dad. He knew Adam had the same nightmare.

"Hey." He turned to see Zoe stood in the doorway. She looked just as tired but her eyes didn't hold the same haunted look he knew his did.

"Hey."

"I heard you get up." She stepped towards him. "You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Zaf."

"I'm home. I escaped the Redbacks twice. Not only that, but Adam is back with Carrie and the kids. We came home."

Zoe nodded as she rested a hand on his chest.

"Yeah, but old wounds opened too."

"Yeah." Zaf closed his eyes as she kissed him. "They'll heal. They did once. I have you. The kids, the Grid. I'm a lucky man."

She kissed him gently, taking his hand and leading him back to bed. He just hoped he was right, that he was going to be able to beat the nightmares. That he really was home and not just back in England.

Xxxxxxx

Carrie turned on her side watching Adam as he slept. The rain tapped the window as Adam shifted slightly. He looked younger than his years, the ordeal he had been through he still had the scars and bruises. She rested a hand over his heart feeling his heart beat beneath her hand. Silently she thanked whatever Saint looked after spies that Harry and the others had brought him home.

Xxxxxx

A/N that's all. New story soon, if anyone is interested. Please review


End file.
